Teach Me Heartache
by peachy-kin
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome are enemies in public and lovers in private. But can they continue their salacious charade when one of them falls in love with the other? AU. On HIATUS.
1. beginning of something

**Teach Me Heartache **

**Chapter 1: The Beginning of Something **

Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome are enemies in public and lovers in private. But can they continue their salacious charade when one of them falls in love with the other? AU.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

**Kagome's POV **

It wasn't difficult to hate Inuyasha. Oh no, the guy is so, so easy to hate that even the pope would dislike him. Why do I feel so passionately angry with Yoshihiro Inuyasha? Because he's an arrogant, pompous, hotheaded, insensitive and uncaring bastard, that's why.

It also didn't help me to loathe him less when he's constantly insulting my intelligent, my 'ugly' features as he keeps on saying and my uselessness in the world. Oh yes, I just want so much to push that ostentatious git over a really tall cliff. But alas, I can't do that. You see, his parents and my parents have been 'chums' – as my parents and his parents call themselves, so retro, I tell you – since they were in high school and have this crazy, impossible notion that someday, Inuyasha and I will marry as soon as we realize the incredible chemistry between us.

Chemistry? I don't know anything about chemistry between Inuyasha and me but I am sure that it is acid that flows between us. Really, really deadly and poisonous acid.

True, Inuyasha isn't half bad looking. Okay, okay, he's bloody gorgeous and he knows it more than anyone else. With his long, silvery-white hair and golden amber eyes and that muscular and powerful body, how could he not be gorgeous? Granted, Mrs. Yoshihiro is a very beautiful woman, Inuyasha got most of his looks from his father who is a demon. That would make Inuyasha a hanyou because his mother is a mere human - odd for such a great demon Lord to marry a human who had neither rank nor wealth. Anyway, instead of the girls being repulsed, they are drawn to the incredibly sexy hanyou Inuyasha with his adorable doggy white ears on top of his head, the sharp fangs on his teeth and the claws growing from his fingernails, like moths to a blue flame.

Anyway, the fact is that he is a shameless, pretty boy who jumps from woman to woman more times than a monkey swings from branch to branch.

But if he is so despicable then why, oh why am I attracted to him?

* * *

**Inuyasha's POV **

She thinks she's all that just because she's so prim and dignified. You'd think being a daughter of a mere shrine owner, she'd be more docile. True, that shrine owner is my father's best friend and the shrine owner's wife is my mother's best friend but that doesn't mean I have to be nice to their daughter. She's too stuck-up and up tight to be any fun.

Who am I talking about? None other than her highness the Bitchy Higurashi Kagome, that's who.

Fine, she isn't really bitchy in the sense that she's well, a bitch. But she can be a real pain the ass, ya know? I've never met someone who could infuriate and fascinate me at the same time! And that's saying something because there are far more fascinating and irritating women out there who are willing to throw themselves at my feet, on my command.

Maybe that's why I find Kagome so annoying and interesting because she's different from the girls I know. The day Kagome drops to her knees and beg for my attention is the day when hanyou's are accepted in society. Ha, fat chance of that ever happening!

As far as I know, hanyou's are social outcasts whoever their parents are. The only reason the girls go gaga over me is because I'm just so damn delicious and charming. They can't help it. Hell, I can't help it if I ooze sex appeal.

And even if I keep on telling Kagome – and everyone else who listens – that she isn't attractive, well, I may be lying about that. She's bloody beautiful, if I say so and I don't go giving compliments away that easily and frequently. She has all that mass of silky raven locks that tumble to her waist and her eyes are a really dark and melting brown that seems to penetrate the _soul _on whoever she looks at. Ew! 'Penetrate the soul'? Who the hell am I kidding? That was just so…cheesy! I'm not like that. And that figure! As hard as Kagome tries to modestly hide those sleek curves and slender hollows of her body, it's in vain. Even to the untrained eye, you could clearly see the curvilinear shape of her figure. She's pretty smart too. Smarter then me, that's obvious. I admit that I'm not exactly the cleverest of the bunch but I am not stupid.

It's just that Kagome is smarter than me and I'm sure she knows it and how she delights in flaunting her intelligence whenever I'm around.

Although Kagome has this untainted beauty – because well, I have to admit very grudgingly that she's sincerely nice and genuinely friend to others – and yeah, okay, an innocent and pure spirit, she can be such a brat sometimes! And I'd never, ever, ever like her no matter what. She's too prim and goody-goody for my taste.

But the fact that I don't like her can't stop me from being physically attracted to Kagome, right?

* * *

**Kagome's POV **

Here he comes. Just act natural, Higurashi. Don't give away that you're seriously attracted to his good looks and sexy figure. Just because he's very gorgeous doesn't mean you have to swoon for him when you hate him.

I kept the litany rolling in my head over and over again. Sango, my best friend, kept giving me these weird looks as we walked to the first class of the day.

Oh god.

I just remembered! Inuyasha and I have first class together! I groaned loudly in misery and Sango looked at me, startled.

"Kagome-chan!" Sango exclaimed in surprise, clutching my hand as if she was afraid I'd faint or something. "Are you all right? What are you groaning about? Are you feeling ill? Sickly? _Suicidal_?"

At the last suggestion, it was my turn to give Sango a weird look. Ever since Sango found out she was part-seer and have been getting these weird visions about me in grave danger or something, she's been a total worrywart all week! And though I know she's doing it because she's concerned for me, I can take care of myself very well, thank you very much. I'm even more concerned about seeing Inuyasha today ever since my oh so startling revelation a few days back that I'm actually attracted to the jerk than the thought that I might die soon! Strange line of though, don't you think?

I calmed myself quickly and gave Sango a reassuring smile and a comforting pat on the knuckle-white hand that gripped my arm very tightly.

"I'm fine, Sango, no need to worry. I just remembered something…distasteful is all." I looked at her expectantly, waiting for Sango to release my numbing arm. But she didn't. Sango still looked a bit – shall we say, very? – apprehensive. "Um, my arm, Sango? I can't feel my fingers anymore."

With an embarrassed squeak, Sango quickly released my arm and I shook it to bring the blood back. Ew. I hate the sensation of feeling rushing back to a numb body part.

Sango took a deep breath and I thought that she was taking this vision-thing too far. For all we know, it could just be a part of Sango's imagination because she very much wants to believe she's actually psychic. But then again, Sango could really be psychic. Inuyasha's a hanyou, isn't he?

"Let's go to class," I told her and lead the way to the classroom. Sango followed beside me, shooting me consternated glances occasionally.

Oh where is Miroku when you needed him!

But I soon forgot about Sango as we neared the classroom. My heart flip-flopped and a weird sensation sizzled at the pit of my stomach as I saw Inuyasha standing directly by the classroom door with his hands around Madison Kikyou.

She's a slut, to put it frankly. Kikyou is the female counterpart of Inuyasha. If he's the playboy who chases girls like a sport, Kikyou does exactly the same though she chases the boys and not girls.

And the worst part of it is that Kikyou's a first cousin and we have some sort of a resemblance. We both have dark hair though mine is curlier and longer and way silkier and she's taller than me and while my eyes are a deep brown, hers are a light blue. And she's, well, a slut. Enough on the subject.

I felt something clawing up my throat and I didn't like the sensation one bit: jealousy. Not because Inuyasha is a great guy or anything, but because he is just so good-looking!

Inuyasha stopped whispering obscenities in Kikyou's ear – it must be obscene things because why would he whisper in the first place? And it would explain the wicked and lusty look in Kikyou's eyes – before it disappeared and gave me a look of cool disdain.

"Oh look," Kikyou's high-pitched voice sang loudly for everyone around to here, "its Ms. Virgin Mary!"

I felt my face color at the hated and absolutely true nickname. So what if I'm a virgin? It doesn't hurt that I'm a bit old-fashioned and conservative! Kikyou would never know the joy of giving your first time to the man you love and marry.

I wrinkled my nose in aversion. "What's it to you, Ms. _Un_virgin Mary?"

Kikyou's eyes narrowed at the retort and her lips thinned. I am the only one daring enough to really talk back to Kikyou because everyone else is afraid of her because she can really destroy you with her sharp tongue. But Kikyou can't touch me. I'm family and one snitch to Aunt Rika and Kikyou is history. Of course, I'm not a tattletale but it wouldn't hurt anyone not to tell Kikyou that, hmm?

"What do you want, wench?" Inuyasha snapped coldly and I arched a brow at him. He's never acted this icy before because he's always inflamed with the passion of anger, but never icy.

Interesting.

I gave him an equally cool gaze. Only around Inuyasha can the excellent actress in me come out. Sango stood uncomfortably to the side, knowing better than to interfere with one of Inuyasha and mine's squabbles.

"For you to move your fat arse out of the way so I can pass," I told him very sweetly, each word dripping with venom.

Oh god, he's so darn handsome!

It wasn't exactly surprising that my language becomes a bit more snappy and explicit when I'm around Inuyasha. He just brings out the worst of me. I remember the first time I said bad words publicly at Inuyasha's face and everyone was so shocked. But now, they've gotten used to it that they don't mind too much.

Our fights are so frequent that no one even stopped to witness the scene although students did give us curious looks as they passed by.

Inuyasha scowled darkly at me, his ears twitching with annoyance.

I just itched to rub them!

"Who are you calling fat!"

I just smirked but inwardly, I was a puddle of aroused goo. He's so sexy, even in his school uniform that I can't think straight. I have to concentrate or Inuyasha will realize that I'm physically lusting after him.

I wonder what would happen if he did find out?

* * *

**Inuyasha's POV **

Of all the insults, Kagome had to call me fat! She knows damned well that I pride in my manly and masculine figure with no ounce of fat but just muscle and strength. And she calls me fat.

I should call her obese as a comeback but I couldn't help noticing her shapely and creamy legs poking from under her green uniform skirt.

Nah, Kagome wouldn't buy it.

So I sarcastically said, "Whatever Ms. Virgin Mary, you won't even get a man to look at you twice with a skinny ass as yours!"

Her wonderful brown eyes narrowed and I noticed Sango fidget beside her.

I turned to the brown-haired girl. "Where's Miroku?"

He's my best friend and Sango's boyfriend, unfortunately. Yeah, Sango's pretty but she's even stuffier than Kagome and Miroku don't go to very prim girls like Sango. Laws of attraction I guess. Opposites attract and all that other crap.

"He said he won't be coming in today." She lifted her shoulders in a perplexed shrug. "Some sort of family business or something."

I nearly snorted out loud. 'Family business' to Miroku meant that he was screwing another woman. And to think someone as smart as Sango bought that lame excuse literally. Ah, Miroku, it's good to have your lecherous self back, I silently said to him via telepathy though I don't really have ESP. Hope your fucking someone very beautiful and sexy.

Kikyou – I'd forgotten she was there – grabbed my arm and started whining. I forced an indulgent smile but my ears stung from her constant griping in that horribly pinched voice. I looked down at her and was struck by the notion that Kikyou and Kagome don't look at all that similar. Except for the skin and hair coloring, they had nothing in common at all.

She pouted fakely. Maybe she thought it was adorable, I dunno, but I do know that it wasn't adorable. "_Inuyasha!_ Let's just skip English and go somewhere private? Just for the two of us, okay?" The invitation in her blue eyes was all too obvious and although she was a very attractive woman, I didn't feel aroused at all.

Shit, I'm not going neutral, am I?

Kagome gave a nasty sneer as she passed by me. "Oh yeah, somewhere private Yoshihiro. Like the gym closet. I swear I won't tell Ohara-sensei. You can trust me."

Sango snickered behind her as they passed by.

I caught Kagome's tantalizing and unique scent with my inhuman sense of smell as she walked pass me and I felt myself tighten with desire. I saw her emerald skirt swirling around her thighs and I nearly drooled.

Thank god, I am not going neutral!

Kikyou seemed irritated with my attention towards Kagome but I couldn't care less.

But hey, I did feel embarrassed about her sarcastic remark about the gym closet. A week ago, Kagome had found Kikyou and me engaged in hot sex in the gym closet as she was about to return the school baseball bats. She had looked so shocked then had quickly shut the closet door closed.

I refused to answer her but instead gave her one of my infamous death glares, which she just smiled brilliantly at before taking her seat. I was furious…and something else. Amused. And horny. Damned horny for Kagome.

Kikyou pulled at my arm and I remembered she was there. Well, at least I could fuck Kikyou. Yeah, it would take out the edge if my pleasure but at least I'd relieve myself, right?

Resisting the insane impulse to look back at Kagome again, I let Kikyou drag me towards the gym closet AKA teenage love nest.

* * *

**Narrator's POV **

For the next two weeks, Kagome and Inuyasha acted more unusually mean to one another. Everyone was puzzled by their sudden surge of hatred and the past few weeks had been a very turbulent one for everybody, especially for Kagome and Inuyasha. They couldn't understand it themselves why they were acting nastier than usual. But Kagome refused to analyze why she was being unnecessarily vicious and Inuyasha felt the same way as well.

Everyone was confused for some or the same reason; such is the way of the teenagers of the modern world. They don't get a single moment of peace because there are always obstacles that will not allow them to rest even for a moment. And no one was more tired or baffled than Inuyasha and Kagome.

After a particularly vicious battle between the two arch-nemesis of Tokatu (1) High, Sango finally decided to confront her best friend before World War III happens.

Sango wondered if she should act subtly since the topic should be treaded upon with great caution.

Or should she start with a different topic that would somehow lead to the topic Sango was most anxious to discuss about…

Or she should just ask… "Hey Kagome-chan, why do you have such unfulfilled sexual tension sizzling from you guys?"

Kagome froze at the out-of-the-blue question and in a whirl of black hair and green skirt she turned to face Sango with a look of outrage and disgust on her frowning face.

"Whaaaaaaat!" Kagome all but screamed, earning her the wary glances of their schoolmates – wary because they'd just witnessed one of Tokatu High's greatest verbal fights in history and were frightened of being caught in one of the inevitable aftershocks. She narrowed her light brown eyes and hissed furiously, "How can you say that Sango? Think it even!"

Sango put up a placating hand to calm down her hyperventilating friend, her eyes widening in astonishment. So there was some unfulfilled sexual tension between the two of them and the dangerous and uncertain glittering of Kagome's slitted eyes just proved that. Sango had just accidentally said the last thing that she would ever think about and as it turned out, it was true.

Kagome stifled a groan. "Sango, please don't say anything, okay?"

But Sango was still too shocked about the sudden realization that struck her to really follow Kagome's advice. "Oh. My. God! Kagome-chan! _Kagome-chan_! You…you're attracted to _Inuyasha_! Oh. My. God!"

Kagome now groaned audibly because when Sango had said it out loud for everyone to hear, she finally realized that it was the truth. The reason why she'd been snappy and bitchy at Inuyasha lately because she was frustrated with all the sexual attraction for him that she'd just recently acquired.

Dammit! Why did it have to be Inuyasha? Why couldn't it be anyone else…anyone who was agreeable! Kagome thought in despair as she rubbed her face with her palms. They were standing in the middle of the hall, frozen in place by the sudden apprehensions that hit them at the same time, looking like a couple of statue loonies.

"Kagome-chan," Sango whispered, "why are you attracted to Inuyasha? You've always hated him." Her eyes widened impossibly more. "Oh god, don't tell me you've been secretly loving him while you act the exact opposite!"

Kagome shook her head earnestly. "Of course not! I hate that annoying jerk but even if I hate him can't change the fact that he's one gorgeous male specimen."

Sango suddenly grinned, her wide eyes now dancing with agreement. "Definitely true, Kagome-chan, so definitely true. If his attitude was any better, I'd say he'd be close to perfect! But sadly, Inuyasha seems to be lacking the sensitive and friendly area."

"So when did it happen?"

Kagome bit her lip, consciously looking around her. Students swiftly walked by them but it was obvious that they were eavesdropping. Obviously something juicy and exciting would be exchanged by two people excited enough to stop in the middle of a crowded hallway. And obviously the people passing by would be eavesdropping while pretending not to. Kagome gripped her bookbag tighter and grabbed Sango's hand and casually walked towards the back of the building, the least populated place in the school.

"Where are we going?" Sango asked, looking over her shoulder. "Aren't you going to answer my question?"

"People might overhear us," was all Kagome said but it explained enough.

The bell rang just as they passed by the Janitor's Closet but they didn't mind. School was the last thing on their mind. If they get caught, Kagome and Sango could just tell their teacher some kind of convincing excuse.

Finally, the two girls reached the backdoor of the school and Kagome and Sango looked around cautiously before slipping out. The rear grounds of the school were serenely quiet and deserted and the lawns were mowed pristinely. Kagome closed the door behind her and sighed in relief.

"Okay, I feel like we're in a spy movie or something," Sango commented wryly.

Kagome grinned and faced her brown-haired, magenta-eyed best friend. "I feel like I'm in one too. Anyway, I just didn't want anyone – especially Inuyasha with those sensitive ears of his – to overhear our private conversation."

The other girl nodded in understanding. True, if Inuyasha ever found out that Kagome was physically crushing on him then he'd make her life worse than hell.

"I just can't understand how Mr. and Mrs. Yoshihiro had given birth to such a menace when they are such nice people," said Sango with a bemused little smile. That was one of life's greatest mysteries.

Kagome gave a little laugh then immediately sobered and Sango did the same.

Sango prompted, "So my earlier question…?"

Before answering, the two girls skipping their first class sat down on the floor and leaned back against the door. The sky was powdery blue and the clouds were rolling by slowly and lazily. The breeze was warm and fresh, cooling Kagome and Sango's faces.

"Well, I guess it happened a month ago," Kagome began, toying with one strand of her raven hair absently, her eyes with a faraway expression. "Remember when Miroku-sama had his birthday and we went to his party even if Inuyasha was going to be there? I guess that's when I felt myself fascinated by him."

The other girl's eyes were mischievous. "And I can guess why you felt that way. When Inuyasha went swimming in Miroku's pool wearing only this small Speedo swim trunks, huh?" The grin widened naughtily as she recalled the sight of Inuyasha getting out of the pool with rivulets of chlorine-water sliding from his sleek and utterly male body. All of the girls in the party had positively drooled – probably the only ones who didn't drool outwardly were Kagome and her – and had fawned on the damnably stunning Yoshihiro Inuyasha.

Kagome was reminiscing as well and she couldn't help crack an indulgent smile. "Yeah, _that's _why. But really, I do hate Inuyasha but I really like his body." She suddenly looked disgusted and indecisive, looking down ashamedly. "Isn't that shamefully wanton of me, Sango? What must you think of me?"

Sango sensed her best friend's insecurity and gave Kagome's hand a reassuring squeeze. "I'm not judging you Kagome-chan because even if you have an extensive vocabulary of outrageous words and you can get nasty sometimes, you're the kindest and sweetest and most pure person I've ever met. And lusting after someone just because of his body or unnatural good looks isn't bad at all. It just proves you're a healthy, hot-blooded teenage female."

Kagome smiled in relief, her worries fading from the loyal words. "Thanks Sango and oh, you won't tell anyone right?"

"Are you crazy? Even if I told someone nobody would ever believe that you're attracted to Inuyasha of all people!"

The two girls laughed at the absurd but terribly true notion and decided to spend their entire first period outside and would only go in when it was time for their second subject. They talked about random stuff that ranged from colors of their bedroom curtains to the hottest pop star in the country. They didn't tackle again the delicate subject that had just been discussed, feeling that they had said too much that day and mutually decided that further analyzing should happen on some other day.

Both didn't notice the tall, long-haired boy perched on the leafy tree a good deal away but he heard their conversation clearly anyway as if he had just been standing beside them. That was thanks to his strange looking dog-ears on top of his long and tangled mane.

Inuyasha was grinning evilly as the new information he had just stored passed through his brain again and he felt absurdly pleased.

Now to use the information to his advantage.

Hey, Kagome wasn't the only one attracted to her arch nemesis too, you know.

* * *

**TBC…**

Please review or flame! I need commented people! Constructive criticism would not be nice but very helpful so if you have a complaint, you can whine honestly, okay?

(1) It's a made-up place. I've never been to Japan and I have absolutely no idea to what kind of locations there are. Besides, I think it's a pretty name. :P


	2. toil and trouble

**Teach Me Heartache**

**Chapter 2: Toil and Trouble **

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Actually, I do. But only when I'm stoned and am hallucinating. Hehehe. Wouldn't mind if Takahashi-sama gave me either Inu-chan or Sess-chan, they're both dreamy. :Drools: Or rather, just give 'em both to me would be more of a justification for this brilliant, raunchy story, eh::Dies when bullet from Takahashi's lawyers hit my head:

Note: Sesshy-chan is kinda OOC in this fic because he's kinda affectionate to Kagome in a sisterly kind of way because she bugs the heck out of Inuyasha and yeah, that's it.

-x-

Sesshoumaru smirked as the newly hired maid fainted at the first sight of him. He loved the effect he had on people, especially on women. Men don't giggle then faint at the sight of him, they automatically melted into the background like the insignificant insects they were but even if they tried to stand out, Sesshoumaru would still transcend them anyway.

And the women…

Ah, the things these lovestruck women offer you for being such a stunningly gorgeous man.

He indifferently walked away, not sparing the poor brown-haired and thoroughly unconscious maid another glance and climbed the winding staircase of the Yoshihiro Villa. He reminded himself to remind his parents not to hire more female servants because they become useless whenever he or his younger brother were in sight. Normally, Sesshoumaru would look stoic and deadpan as a statue but since he had an extraordinarily good day, he was in an extraordinarily good mood.

Which was rare for Japan's most popular movie star. But that was understandable. If you were so popular that the mere way you walk would instantly get you recognized without even seeing your face and people would horde you incessantly, then you'd have good reason to be always in a bad mood.

But Sesshoumaru shed his usually expressionless frown and was replaced by a sardonic smile, the closest thing to a grin he could produce.

That morning, his manager had disrobed her evilness and shown him that underneath that cold, tough shell was a warm and soft woman that could make any man's day. His sough-after manager, Ohara Rin proved to be a most warm, soft and utterly scintillating woman on the couch, on the mahogany desk in his office, against the wall and on the floor. They had cancelled all of their important and non-important meetings that day and spent eight hours basking in glorious pleasure.

Normally, Sesshoumaru would never have taken Rin on her offer because even though he loved women and their fascinating bodies, he wasn't much for them literally throwing themselves into his arms. But Rin was such a hotheaded and ruthless woman, denying that she felt anything for him but just today, Rin had jumped into his arms naked while he had been going through the countless movie proposals on his desk. Her actions had shocked him and Rin had been aggressive and good that he only realized what he was doing when he was already intimately within her.

Of course, it was totally uncharacteristic of him.

But he had loved every second of it.

Sesshoumaru was remembering one particular moment when Rin had used whip cream and ice cream, and then he passed Inuyasha's room and heard him laughing loudly, wildly and freakily inside.

Normally, Sesshoumaru wouldn't care about his brother's weirdness but that laugh sounded particularly identical to the laugh he had acted out during one of his more horrific and scientific but nonetheless breakthrough movies three years ago, _The Mad_. This was enough to mildly interest him. Inuyasha usually laughs like a barking dog with a broken leg. He laughed now like a barking dog with a broken leg that had found a long-lost best friend, the dog's favorite chew toy.

Standing outside, easily cutting his presence with a single blink of those gorgeous eyes of his and Inuyasha would never feel or smell the existence of his big brother standing outside the tall double oak doors that lead to one of the biggest rooms in the Villa. It was a trick Sesshoumaru had learned early from his father because even as a young child, Sesshoumaru was quite a brooder who didn't want people noticing him too much. So his father, President Yoshihiro of Demonwood Enterprise, had taught him how to deliberately hide away his aura, his scent and his very presence from others so they would not know he was there unless they see him directly.

Sesshoumaru listened as Inuyasha cackled loudly, uncaring if the whole world heard.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Triumph his mine! I have succeeded in achieving the thing most men only dream about! And I did not even have to do anything. My mere sex appeal had made the impossible happen!"

Sesshoumaru's eyebrows lifted a bit higher on his wonderful forehead. The words Inuyasha were practically bellowing were the exact words from _The Mad_. Except Inuyasha had declared the words 'sex appeal' instead of 'genius and brilliance', which was the original script.

More guffawing followed.

Irritated now that his sensitive ears on top of his head were beginning to throb from Inuyasha's weird laugh, Sesshoumaru opened the door without even knocking and slinked inside. Inuyasha was standing in front of the large windows that led to his room's veranda, his clawed hands up in the air and glinting from the sunlight that filtered through the clear glass. His head was thrown back and he roared with glee, his hair nearly sweeping against the carpeted floor.

Exactly like the pose Sesshoumaru had done in _The Mad_.

"What are you doing ingrate?" Sesshoumaru bluntly asked, naturally insulting his brother in an almost affectionate way, if his voice and expression weren't so deadpan.

Inuyasha froze and the chuckle clogged in his throat. He quickly whipped around, eyes narrowed and hands balled into fist. But when Inuyasha saw his exceedingly tall brother with something fluffy draped across one shoulder, he still didn't relax but just lowered his hands and straightened.

He growled, "What the hell are you doing here?"

Sesshoumaru slightly wrinkled his perfect nose. "I live in this house, remember? You are such a fool Inuyasha and why are you quoting me from _The Mad_?"

Indignation filled Inuyasha's golden eyes and he lifted his chin in anger. Sesshoumaru always treated him like he wasn't part of the family. But then again he also treated Sesshoumaru the same way. "I know you live here! I meant what the hell are you doing in my room? Haven't you ever heard of knocking to gain consent for admission?"

Sesshoumaru gave a gorgeous smirk. "Tut, tut, Inuyasha, 'such big words for a small mind'." A mocking look appeared in his golden eyes and said, "Do you know who I am quoting?"

Inuyasha's brow furrowed in annoyance. "Shut up! Kagome didn't mean to say that! She loves me!"

An obviously surprised look appeared on Sesshoumaru's perfect face. "She does? Strange. I rather perceived she hated your slimy guts."

The younger brother waved it off with a hand gesture. "Yeah, yeah. Kagome still does hate my slim – uh, wonderful – guts but it's my body she loves. She said so herself."

It didn't take a genius to understand the reason for Inuyasha's obvious triumphant laughter a moment ago. Kagome was a very beautiful girl who was innocent and naturally friendly and warm. Truth be told, Sesshoumaru was rather fond of Kagome not only because of her refreshing nature – she wasn't very much in awe of him but a fan enough to admire his more refined qualities– but also because she annoyed the hell out of his little brother. It proved to be great entertainment when the two families spent holidays, vacations and weekends together. Kagome's father, Higurashi Kenji, was but a simple shrine owner who had saved his father's life back during their adolescent years. And his mother had helped Kagome's mother from destroying her own life back then as well.

Which was why their parents were so confused as to why Kagome and Inuyasha didn't get along when they had great chemistry and looked fabulous together. Sesshoumaru guessed that it was because, even if they were different, they were more alike in temperament than anyone else. They were stubborn, hotheaded, feisty, willful, proud and lively.

"And I presume that you know all of this because you were prying with your ears." He said this as a statement, rather than a question.

Inuyasha grinned, nodding his head and crossed his arms over his chest. He didn't even look contrite that he had pried in other people's private business.

"Duh! As if Kagome would tell me she loved my sexy body in front of my face!" Inuyasha scoffed.

Sesshoumaru gave a phony toothy grin. "Well, you better prepare your seducing skills because Kagome and her parents are having dinner at our house tonight at seven."

Sweeping immaculately and stunningly out of his brother's room, Sesshoumaru closed the large doors behind him as he left. Inuyasha felt suddenly queasy at the thought of Kagome coming over, remembering her fetish for short skirts and how seductive she looks when she eats, especially ice cream. But then a shiver of excitement tingled up his spine and he grinned wolfishly, suddenly anticipating Kagome's arrival.

Tonight, he would begin his seduction.

Let's see how long you hold out, Higurashi, he inwardly sneered.

-X-

Sango suddenly shuddered and looked around, fear tingling up her spine. She cuddled closer to Miroku and he looked away from the stack of videos he was scanning and glanced down at his girlfriend. She was nervously darting her magenta eyes around the video store and her brows were knotted together in deep concern.

"You all right, Sango-chan?" Miroku asked softly, tucking a loose strand of brown hair behind one ear.

Sango looked up at Miroku and gave him an uneasy smile. "I guess. I just had a weird feeling of evil is all."

Despite the fact that the video store was a bit crowded, Miroku slightly lowered his dark head and slowly caressed Sango's soft cheek with his lips. It was definitely a plus for your girlfriend to be nearly as tall as you so you can reach her mouth easily. Sango turned her head so their lips met and they kissed languidly by the horror videos.

"Ahem. Young people today have no manners," an elderly man muttered as he passed by, clutching the videos he intended to lease. Miroku and Sango broke apart, smiling adoringly at one another and not the least bit embarrassed.

Still muttering about disrespectful kids, he walked to the cashier and accidentally bumped into a large man who grunted at the old man and left him to quickly pick up the fallen videos. He had picked each one up with a speed that belied his age and walked away but not before Sango and Miroku saw the pictures and titles on the videos.

Porno of Now. Today's Most Luscious Women. Great Blow Jobs and Such.

The couple broke out into laughter and hastily left the video store forgetting to pick up the movies, their shoulders shaking with mirth.

"How dare that old man admonish us for being disrespectful when he was borrowing porno videos in a local store!" Sango furiously said but her eyes were dancing with amusement.

Miroku chuckled and draped an arm over Sango's shoulders and led her towards home. His home.

Sango entwined her fingers with his. "Where are we going houshi-sama?"

Miroku grinned widely and wagged his eyebrows suggestively. "Home. My home, in fact. I think you left your green shirt the last time you visited." His eyes were dark with memories and Sango seemed to be reminiscing the same memories, if the warm blush on her cheeks was any indication.

"But I have homework!" Sango protested though she didn't sound so keen at the thought of doing schoolwork. "Tons and tons of it!"

He gave a heart chuckle. "Yeah right, Sango. We have all the same classes together and our 'tons and tons of homework' is nothing but an insignificant research."

Sango feigned mock hurt. "Ugh! What kind of boyfriend wants his girlfriend to flunk Literature?"

"The kind who gives great kisses and great se – "

She immediately covered his mouth before he could say the word, blushing to her roots. "Don't say it out loud! You're such a crude guy, houshi-sama!"

He licked her palm and Sango hastily pulled her hand back, her cheeks burning with a passion. Miroku casually circled her slim waist and pulled her forward. His voice was nonchalant and peaceful. "Most women would appreciate that fact, Sango-chan. You should too." Sango lifted her chin proudly, meeting his eyes. "I'm not most women, houshi-sama."

Miroku grinned dashingly, showing his pearly whites at her and accentuating what a handsome devil he is. Sango's breath caught in her throat as she looked at her beloved with the sunlight glinting off his dark, dark hair and his excellently sculpted, boyish face with those amazing blue eyes. She was so lucky to have found him. Luckier even for him to have fallen in love with her. Plus, he was a great kisser and her lips tingled curiously.

Then, as if reading the direction of his thoughts, Miroku's hand went a little bit south and cupped her bottom scandalously in public, making her squeal. "And I am glad that you're not most women, Sango-chan. They usually slap my face when I do – um, used to do that but you, my sweet, darling Sango, won't ever, ever hurt this wonderful fa – "

SLAP!

Sango huffed and straightened her shirt, a tinge of pink on her cheeks as she walked away, leaving her lech of a boyfriend standing there in surprise, covering his cheek with the glowing handprint on it. But her eyes were sparkling mischievously.

"Well, I could be wrong," Miroku muttered, wincing a little at the sting on his cheek then went after his longhaired girlfriend. "Sango-chan, wait!"

-X-

"Mom, remember that time I had a bad feeling about something and ended up breaking my leg because I didn't follow my intuition, remember? Remember that time mom?" Kagome asked persistently in a tight voice, wringing her hands anxiously and darting her eyes around the car.

Mrs. Higurashi resisted the urge to roll her eyes at her daughter's melodramatic antics. Instead, she plastered that kindly I'm-you're-mom-I'll-always-be-willing-to-listen-to-whatever-you-have-to-say smile on her face, though it did look kind of forced. Kagome didn't notice since she was looking around as if a monster was lurking somewhere.

"Yes darling, I remember that moment. Why do you bring that up now?"

Kagome bit her lip. "So, I'm feeling that strange premonition now and I'm sure, absolutely, positively sure, that it's because we're going to the Yoshihiro's for dinner! I swear! We can't go there because…because something terrible will happen!"

Souta snickered. "You just don't want to see Inuyasha."

She gave him a nasty look. "Whatever. So what if one of those reasons is because Inuyasha's a bastard it still doesn't mean that the premonition is wrong!" Her lips thinned grimly. "Besides, my instincts have never been wrong before so you gotta trust me on this, mom, dad and let's go back!"

"Language, Kagome dear," her mother corrected strictly. She just couldn't understand how Kagome and Inuyasha cannot get along when they are such lovely children. And Kagome never shows this wild, frustrated side of her to anyone else except Inuyasha when he goads her.

Mr. Higurashi just whistled nonchalantly, driving on and Souta mockingly laughed.

"Yeah right, 'never been wrong before'," Souta sarcastically mocked. "What about that time you thought Inuyasha was an alien hell bent on sucking out everyone's brains. Oh yeah, you're so perfect, Kagome!"

Kagome huffed and flipped her long hair over her shoulder. "As I said, whatever. That time doesn't count since I still proved that partially my instincts are right."

"And what is that dear?" soft-spoken Mr. Higurashi finally entered the conversation.

Kagome leaned forward and said in a conspiratorial whisper, her face perfectly serious, "That Inuyasha is evil incarnate."

The little car exploded into amused laughter, all except for Kagome who looked more than little miffed that they were laughing at her and her father still didn't turn the car around and they were still going to the Yoshihiro's mansion.

Damn, Kagome really had a bad feeling about this dinner. It's going to be a _long_ night.

-X-

Inuyasha stared at himself at his full-length mirror, turning this way and that to check for any imperfections though he knew that he always looked gorgeous in whatever he wore, whatever the occasion. God, he couldn't wait for Kagome – and her family – to arrive and see what she'd be wearing. Probably something to emphasize her great, sleek legs.

He got hard just thinking about her outfit. What if it came to the point of being nude already? Inuyasha wasn't that ready to tread those waters yet.

Inuyasha was wearing a body-hugging black shirt with no sleeves, emphasizing his sinewy arms and his wonderfully sculpted chest and abdomen and a pair of tight black pants that practically worshipped the strength of his thighs and legs. His silvery-white hair, so long that it reached past his hips, was pulled back from his face and tied with a black scrunchy in a low ponytail so that his highly gorgeous, tanned face and his to-die-for cheekbones and glittering amber eyes were accentuated to great heights.

His parent's won't exactly approve of his clothing that night but they'd never really been supportive of his varied taste in clothes. Sometimes Inuyasha just felt like wearing something comfortably formal and sometimes felt like going in rebellious clothes in gothic colors.

Finally, a car honked from the driveway and Inuyasha practically sprinted to his floor-to-wall window that faced the driveway and saw the Higurashi's old and little car appear. The valet took the keys from Mr. Higurashi as he helped his wife out.

Souta was the first one to exit the backseats, mouth moving rapidly and an angry expression on his face. The kid must be arguing with Kagome. In anticipation, he waited for the annoying chit to come out so he could see her outfit and judge it. Of course, everything just looked too good on her; even Inuyasha admitted that, though grudgingly. Finally, a pair of pale legs came into view, followed by slim hips and full breasts, then finally a head of gleaming raven hair. Kagome stepped out, quarrelling with her little brother.

For reasons unknown, since after all, she's just another gorgeous girl, Inuyasha forgot to breathe.

God, she was so exquisite. Kagome was wearing a moderately modest shirt, halfheartedly hugging her chest and flat waist. It was also sleeveless, showing her toned arms. Her hair was loose, as it was often, and streaming down her back in lustrous waves and her face, Inuyasha could see though he was in the third floor with his demon vision, was mostly free of make-up except for a dab of lipgloss and some eyeshadow and blush. Her face exuded innocence and an unadulterated beauty that made men stare at her. But her body, her wonderful, lithe, small body possessed enough slender curves and those excellent legs in that not-so-modest black mini skirt belied the purity of her face. An innocent saint in a temptress's body, in fact.

Then Inuyasha blinked, stunned at that last thought and the fact that he was reacting so strongly to his arch nemesis that he snapped from his awed daze.

Then a wicked, purely male smile curved Inuyasha's sensuous lips. "Let the games begin, Higurashi. Tonight will be so much fun!"

-X-

**TBC…**

Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, so sorry! I haven't, like, updated for so long because I had other stories to update and finish. After posting up the first chapter, I didn't even update the second one. I'm so mean! Please forgive me. But at least I updated right? I was supposed to delete this story because I lost my interest in it but I saw the reviews – ah, blessed, blessed reviews – and reread the story and my interest was perked again. Or rather, my muse poked me with her annoying inspiration-pitchfork.

So I decided not to delete it. So how the power of reviews can affect a writer so much? So please review and tell me what you think. The fun's only beginning…


	3. dinner scandal

**Teach Me Heartache**

**Chapter 3:** **Dinner Scandal**

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha…no matter how many hours I slave over my wonderful fanfics, how many fingers I break while I type and how many buckets of blood come out from the wounds. Still won't give me.

Warning: Sesshoumaru will be OOC here. He's quite fond of Kagome since as I explained in the chapter before, she irritates the hell out of Inuyasha and is a unique girl with a furious stubbornness and alert, inventive mind who provides much comic relief. Hehehehe. :Winks: Lucky Kagome, the little witch!

-X-

"Kagome-chan, how nice to see you again!" Mrs. Yoshihiro gushed as she pulled the girl into her welcoming arms. Then the beautiful woman pulled apart and looked at her from head to toe. "Why, look at you! You've grown so gorgeous, dear! I can't believe you're the same girl in the glasses and pigtails!"

Kagome reddened at her reference to her past when she was but a scrawny and geeky little child. But she knew she'd gone from a long way to that. Kagome grinned. "Thanks, Mrs. Yoshihiro. You're not looking bad yourself. I think age cannot penetrate you!"

Mrs. Yoshihiro laughed delightedly. But it was true. The famous Yoshihiro Kori was indeed a breathtaking woman with light brown hair and honey-golden eyes. Though her sons didn't share any features with her – especially Sesshoumaru because he was from another woman before Kori – they did have her impeccable sense in fashion, though it didn't necessarily mean ball gowns and off-shoulder blouses with killer heels. And of course, looking at Inuyasha, one wouldn't guess he had any fashion sense at all.

While the others hugged, Sayako and Kori talking and laughing of the good ol' times, including their men, and Shouta was busily stuffing himself with cakes served by the drifting waiters, Kagome wandered around the house, always in awe at the wonderful and expensive structure and furniture. Kagome had never seen a lovelier house, not even in Cribs.

She was inspecting a genuine da Vinci painting when a shadow loomed behind her, making her tense and wary.

It must be none other than…

Kagome turned around, mouth open to give a scalding remark when she saw Sesshoumaru's ethereal features rather than Inuyasha's wilder, rougher good-looks.

A slender brow was arched over one slightly amused amber eye and Sesshoumaru was smirking lightly at the startled look on her pretty face. "Why, did you think I was the ingrate, Kagome-chan?"

Kagome released a tense breath and grinned up at the towering superstar with the unspeakable loveliness. "Yup, thought you were the ingrate for one sec, Sesshy-chan. But you're soooo much more gorgeous. Everyone knows that. And too intelligent. And talented!" Her voice was positively teasing.

"I know that," Sesshoumaru said in a straight face, stroking the fluffy tail draped around his shoulders.

"So, speaking of ingrates, where is he?"

"Why are you asking? I thought you loathed my idiot little brother?"

Kagome shrugged. "I do, Sesshy-chan. More than anyone else. But I want to know where he is at all times so I can watch my front and back. After all, who knows what kind of sleazy and cheep tactics he's going to use tonight." She smiled sweetly up at him. "A helpless and beautiful girl can't be too careful."

Sesshoumaru cracked a smile, amused at the little girl's words. Yes, she was a funny one, Kagome. And he wondered what kind of entertainment these two silly children would provide tonight at dinner.

They talked for a while, well actually, Kagome talked and Sesshoumaru just kept on nodding his head. Together, they meandered through the different rooms but never straying to the upper floors. With the eldest Yoshihiro giving the impromptu tour, Kagome got a descriptive and interesting history about the different priceless furniture and paintings. Though Kagome has been in the Yoshihiro Manor for dozens of times during holidays, special occasions like birthdays, anniversaries and et cetera and spontaneous private parties, she'd never before had a room to room tour with the history and all. Kagome knew how much he didn't like talking so much and appreciated his friendly gesture with this quick tour. "Children, dinner time!" Mrs. Yoshihiro called pleasantly from the dining room and followed by the loud ringing of the dinner bell.

Sesshoumaru opened the double doors and they went out of the library.

"Ladies first," he said lavishly, gesturing towards the open doors.

Kagome rolled her eyes and went out, followed by the full-demon. She was walking a little ahead of him and inwardly, Kagome giggled excitedly. Though with her exceptional features, Kagome truly was only popular because she was a friend of one of Japan's most profiled and celebrated family. Not only does she spend almost every holiday with them and vacations, she and her family are always welcome to their house whenever they want to go.

Sometimes, it's a little irritating that she's popular only because of that stupid Inuyasha and his wonderful family – and maybe a little because of her looks. Heaven knows why they got saddled with a petulant and arrogant and annoying kid like him.

"You're smiling at nothing, Kagome-chan, it's quite weird,"

Sesshoumaru stoically remarks, giving her a quick sidelong glance. Kagome blushed and turned at him. "Sorry, it's a bad habit," she said and shrugged. She straightened her skirt as they neared the dining room. The doors were open and they could see the long dinner table laden with different kinds of food. The others were already there, seated at the fine, carved chairs and waiting for them.

Everyone looked at them when they entered.

"Ah, Sessh-chan and Kagome-chan, there you are." Mrs. Yoshihiro pointed a finger and counted them. "One…two…where's Inu-kun? I thought he'd be with you, Kagome-chan." She smiled innocently.

Kagome nearly gagged as she took a seat beside Souta. "Er, sorry. You'd have to look at the graves if you thought Inuyasha's with me," she muttered in a loud voice, folding her arms over her chest and huffed.

"Kagome, dear!" gasped Mrs. Higurashi but her lips were twitching. It was really funny seeing her sweet and kind daughter just change into a very opinionated girl who gives really funny and sarcastic comments. Sadly though, she only seems to retort back opinions, really sour opinions, about Inuyasha and it was a blessing that the said boy's parents found it just as amusing. (A sure sign, definitely, of the blossoming love of the two!)

Mr. Yoshihiro grinned but didn't say anything.

"Well, Kagome-chan does have a point, Sayako-chan," Kori laughed, pushing a brown hair away from her face.

The conversation resumed and Kagome took a seat beside Souta while Sesshoumaru took the seat beside his mother. The table was laden with golden-rimmed plates of steaming, mouthwatering delicacies and specials that made Kagome's stomach rumble. Though one company was totally undesirable, Kagome loved visiting the Yoshihiro Manor not only because of its stunning décor but its exquisite dishes and desserts. It must be gluttony, but she doesn't mind too much, especially when faced with chocolate cake frosted with sweet, delicate icing.

Yum.

Waiters traveled around pouring different beverages and adding more entrées and soups and appetizers and such. Kagome patiently placed her favorite dishes on her expensive plate, forcing herself not to binge and act like a starved maniac in front of her everyone. Luckily if she did that, only Souta would tease her so much since Inuyasha wasn't…

"Yo, everyone," an annoying voice spoke from the doorway.

Speaking of the devil…literally…

Kagome refused to look at him and pointedly ignored the hanyou as he noisily took the seat opposite hers. She ate her food in silence, looking everywhere but him. She was acting weird, she knew that, but lately, Kagome has been feeling weird and towards a certain golden-eyed, dog-eared half-breed that was currently sitting in front of her. She might react unexpectedly when she sees what he's wearing.

Still, the compulsion was, like, a persistent magnet and Kagome growled soundlessly at her stupid, stupid curiosity – and something else, perhaps more…passionate – and snuck a glance at Inuyasha. Unfortunately for her, he was gazing right at her. Actually, staring was the proper word and she was met head-on by that intense amber gaze. She jumped, startled but she quickly regained her composure before anyone noticed.

Inuyasha smirked then looked away.

Kagome scowled and looked down at her plate again. Grrr. He was so infuriating.

But against her will, Kagome took another quick peek at him and what he was wearing. _Just admit it, Kagome girl, you only want to look at his gorgeous physique. _But denial quickly kicked in. _Yeah right! _

A long moment later, Kagome was relieved when dinner finished without any embarrassing incidents. Though she was suspicious that Inuyasha behaved himself tonight, Kagome wasn't someone to look a gift horse in the mouth. She should be very grateful that her parents and Inuyasha's parents haven't mentioned anything about a wedding and uniting both respected families' blah, blah, blah.

Even Souta behaved himself!

Maybe this night wouldn't be so bad after all.

Well, that was Kagome thought before the after-dinner mingling.

-X-

"Inu-kun, who don't you entertain Kagome-chan for a while?" Mrs. Yoshihiro smilingly suggested. "She looks like she's bored to death listening to us old people talk."

Kagome was about to protest – more about the Inuyasha-entertaining-her thing than the implication that she thought the older people were uninteresting – when her own mother – how could she? – piped in, saying what a great idea it was.

_Oh great, they're matchmaking again, _Kagome thought a little disgustedly and she snuck a sidelong glance at Inuyasha, knowing he'll look as revolted by the idea as her. _At least that's one thing Inuyasha and I agree on: that we hate being pushed together all the time. _Kagome paused. _God! Whoever thought I'd put those words together in a sentence! _

But to her surprise, Inuyasha stood up and approached her, a mischievous smile on his face. "Sure, no problem with me. C'mon, Kagome, let's go."

Everyone was stunned. Not only did Inuyasha nonchalantly accept his mother's suggestion to spend some quality time with Kagome when everyone else thought he'd blow that one to pieces, but he'd done so without any dirty soubriquet or cuss words, as was his wont to do around her; he acted half-decent!

Sesshoumaru's eyes gleamed, knowing exactly what Inuyasha was planning. In true brother-style, the older boy wished Inuyasha to fail horribly.

"Mom! Hey, mom! Can I go to? Can I? Can I?" Souta suddenly asked, pleading to be allowed to join his dorky sister and the cool Inuyasha in their ambling.

Mrs. Higurashi gently shook her head, "I think you should sit this one out, Souta-kun."

Souta's dad seconded the motion and the kid pouted in his seat, arms crossed and an irritated expression on his face.

Inuyasha was standing beside Kagome's seat, glancing down at her expectantly, one eyebrow raised. "What about it? Game?"

Kagome instantly panicked. She didn't WANT to be around Inuyasha, alone, while he was wearing such a sexy ensemble, all black and body hugging.

"Mom, let Souta come, please? I won't mind, really," Kagome nearly begged, eyes wide and puppy-ish.

Eyebrows were raised.

"Sorry, Kagome-chan, but Souta can't," Mrs. Higurashi said, shaking her head in the negative. Secretly, she was grinning. She wanted to grab Kori's hands and jump in the air in joy, saying, 'Oh, Kori, our dream is starting! Quick, call the designer for Kagome's wedding dress and the caterer for the food! Let's have a thousand guests for the wedding!'

"Why not?"

"Now, now, Kagome, never question your mother because she knows best," Inuyasha chided gently, winking down at the distressed girl.

Eyebrows reached the ceiling.

Kagome sent the hanyou a dirty look. "You can't force me, baka."

Inuyasha looked down at her and Kagome clearly saw the devilish challenge in those magnificent golden eyes, meant for her only. A frown tugged at the corners of her mouth; Kagome never turned down a challenge and Inuyasha knows it. _So that's his game, huh? _

With an irritated huff, Kagome stood up. "Fine, let's go. But I'm watching you," she warned him with narrowed eyes, suspicion written all over her pretty face.

As they exited the large and sophisticated living room, Kagome could have sworn that their parents were already making the guest list for their wedding.

Kagome groaned underneath her breath and glared angrily at the tall hanyou by her side.

"Okay, what are you up to, baka?" Kagome hotly demanded, her eyes flashing.

_I love it when she acts so feisty! _

Inuyasha smirked. "Hey, I'm not planning anything. I'm an angel, remember?"

"Yeah, by no one's standards," Kagome muttered back, feeling irritable and morose. Why did Inuyasha constantly make her suffer? This was so unfair! The only person she couldn't stand was the person Kagome was practically born with!

And out of the blue, Inuyasha grabbed her hand, startling her badly. She looked down at their joined hands, eyes wide.

Then her indignation quickly followed. "Hey, hey! What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Inuyasha shrugged, a small smile tugging at his seductive – _Whoa, seductive, Kagome? _– mouth. "Nothing. Don't want you getting lost, is all."

Kagome tried to pull her hand away but Inuyasha's grip was too strong, though not necessarily painful. She rolled her eyes and gave a sound of antipathy, giving up. She'd never understand him and didn't want to, for the record.

"You know, I did have a recent tour here by your incredibly handsome, so much more desirable brother, Sesshoumaru, and I've been her thousands of times before so I won't get lost," Kagome pointed primly at him, twisting her wrist from his grasp. But his claws – carefully avoiding prickling her skin, Kagome vaguely noticed – just latched on her hand more securely.

Inuyasha smirked. "Whatever. Besides, I give better tours than my stupid brother."

"Ha! Probably give all your one hundred – and one! – girlfriends tours, right?" Kagome asked dryly as they rounded the corner, entering a long hallway, dozens of beautiful paintings hanging on the walls. The hallway directly led to the large back garden that resembled a forest at times, with wild plants and rare, exotic flowers growing in the nearby greenhouse while more common but nonetheless pretty flowers and shrubs and different kinds of trees growing outside.

"What, jealous?"

Kagome chocked, "Me? As if. Why would I be jealous of you? For your information, I like guys, not girls."

The silver-haired hanyou rolled his golden eyes, a small smile on his lips. "Go ahead, act dumb, Higurashi. You're sooooo much more appealing that way. You know what I mean," he said to her.

They reached the doorway and Inuyasha pulled open the door and they stepped outside, the cool night air prickling their skin. The great garden was well lighted, with only a few dark corners Kagome wouldn't want to dwell in. The moonlight glinted off the greenhouse, bending the silvery light and glimmering inside of the hothouse.

Kagome shivered at the cool breeze. "What are we doing here? I thought I was getting a second tour or something," she said irritably, glaring at Inuyasha. It was chilly outside, especially in her sleeveless shirt and short skirt.

Inuyasha didn't feel the cold as keenly as Kagome because he was half-demon. "You cold?"

She didn't want to show any weakness that he could use against her. And even though she was indeed cold, Kagome wasn't telling him that. "Nah, I'm not," she fibbed, the fine hairs on her arms standing on end.

Inuyasha looked suspiciously at her then shrugged. Then he gave a secret grin and said, "Bet you haven't been to the glasshouse at night, have you?"

"Um, no, because the flowers are actually prettier in the light," Kagome informed him neatly, an amused smirk on her beautiful face. "Didn't you know that?" Her voice dripped with sarcasm, still peeved at having to leave a perfectly comfortable room to stand outside in the cold with an obnoxious hanyou who was still holding on to her hand.

Inuyasha sighed. "Ne, Kagome, can't we have a truce for once?" He sounded genuinely weary that it gave her a pause. But her innate suspicion – for Inuyasha only, by the way – flared up at his expression. "Why? We've never been nice to each other before." Then she added, "Or rather, I was nice to you but you completely brushed me off."

"Can't we just, um, bury the hat and start over," Inuyasha suggested eagerly.

"Bury the hatchet, not hat," Kagome automatically corrected him. "And why would you want to be friends with me? I certainly don't want to be friends with you, the way you treat me and women in general."

Inuyasha let out an irritated growl and his eyes flared for a second. "Let's just act at least semi-friendly tonight, okay? Tomorrow we can rip each other's throat apart again." He ran a hand through his silvery hair, tossing the long strands away from his chiseled face. The moonlight played exquisitely with his gorgeous features, hair glinting like white silk. Kagome was miffed she was even noticing these silly things.

_Though 'these silly things' certainly were distracting, _Kagome thought vaguely.

Seeing the earnest look in his eyes, Kagome sighed. "Fine. Fine. Let's have a momentary truce tonight." She took a quick glance at him. "You're freaking me out with this new side to you, you know."

A grin had appeared on Inuyasha's face when she caved in and he was being perfectly cheerful. "Am I? Whatever you say. So let's go to the greenhouse." He tugged at her hand and pulled her forward and she couldn't do anything but follow him sullenly behind.

-X-

The glasshouse was almost completely dark, luminescent rays glinting off green leaves or bright colorful flowers here and there. It was less cold in the greenhouse, the atmosphere heavier and smelt thickly like salty rain.

Kagome blinked in the darkness, her eyes slowly adjusting to the lack of light. Inuyasha didn't have a problem since his vision was thrice the perfect vision for humans.

"Mou, I can't see in here!" Kagome muttered in irritation, pulling her hand, this time successfully, away from Inuyasha's grip.

Inuyasha gave a fangy grin, though Kagome didn't see it. "The bane of being human," he quipped cheerfully. He placed his hands on her shoulders and sensed Kagome tense, her back straightening.

"What do you think you're doing?" Kagome demanded furiously, her voice shaking in her anger. Or was it because he was so near, and he could feel his warm breath curling on top of her head. _Oh shut it, Higurashi! _Kagome scolded herself sternly.

"If I'm not going to lead you then you'll stumble on your own," Inuyasha lightly snorted, pushing her gently forward, weaving in and out of way of the exotic plants.

Kagome rolled her eyes but followed his direction. "Gee, I didn't know you cared," she said dryly, hands in front of her in case the hanyou decided to push her or something.

There was a smile in his voice, "I don't but mom loves her flowers and I'd hate for her to be sad because of your clumsiness, Kagome-_san." _He emphasized the '…san' after her name, reminding her of the truce she – reluctantly! – agreed to for that night.

Kagome flinched but didn't say anything afterwards. Inuyasha led her farther forward until Kagome guessed that they must be near the back of the greenhouse. She squinted in the darkness, frustrated that she couldn't see. Kagome wouldn't be surprised if Inuyasha purposely dragged her into the greenhouse…

_Oh man, I wonder what time it is…_Kagome's family maybe felt like going home now but couldn't because she hasn't returned yet; and besides, Mrs. Higurashi probably would just die if she thought she was interrupting something important between the two teens. _Euck! Something important, my behind! _Kagome cursed inwardly, a scowl turning her mouth.

Suddenly, they stopped. Kagome blinked, but the darkness still overpowered. She lifted her left arm and glanced down, relieved to see her glow-in-the-dark Disney watch. Mickey's face glowed very, very faintly but it was bright enough to see what time it was.

Kagome was disgusted that it was still just eight thirty in the evening.

"Can't wait to leave me?" Inuyasha murmured in her ear, voice low and his lips nearly grazing her ear.

Kagome jumped, startled at his sudden intrusion. Then her heart accelerated when she realized that Inuyasha was very, _very _close now.

"Yes, of course, and _are you trying to eat my ear?_" Kagome demanded heatedly, turning around to face him and saw a slight masculine outline. "Didn't you eat enough during dinner, baka?"

She didn't see his smirk. "No. I wasn't trying to eat your ear…" There was a startling husky tone to his voice and Kagome's hands twitched nervously. His hands came to her hips and she froze, unable to stop the glide of his arms slipping around Kagome's waist.

"What…what are you doing?" Kagome whispered in an equally muted voice, sounding a bit strangled.

This time, Kagome saw his devilish fangy grin, just as a bright beam of moonlight fell on his face. "I was actually trying to kiss you…"

Then his lips captured hers and Kagome's mind went as blank as her poor night vision.

-X-

**TBC…**

Wheee…even if I hadn't updated for a long time you guys still read my story! I'm so touched! Anyway, I hope this doesn't disappoint you and if it does, please HESITATE to tell me. I just hate flamers, you know? Though constructive criticism is welcome to some degree. And I'll try to make the next chapter better, if you want, next time!

And oh, this is my Valentine special chapter, thought it's no way as near as romantic but hey, it's nearly Valentine's Day so what the heck…er, I won't be updating for a long time because it's almost exams again!

Gomen nasai!

And thanks for the wonderful reviews!


	4. incessant, relentless

**Teach Me Heartache**

**Chapter 4: incessant, relentless**

Disclaimer: If I owned Inuyasha, do you think I wouldn't charge you for reading this?

A/N: Arigatou gozaimasu! 57 reviews for 3 chapters! I never even imagined…thanks so much! And thanks for understand that I can't update everyday because we have quizzes at school everyday! Grr.

-X-

Kagome felt hot and cold at the same time.

His lips slanted over hers, sending shivers racing up her spine in anticipation. Heat pooled low down her belly and before Kagome could think about it, she was kissing him just as passionately, arms wrapping around his neck.

The moment Kagome's mouth yielded beneath his – which was like, five seconds – Inuyasha crushed her slim body to his, hands running up and down her sides.

Euphoria. It got Kagome as high as any drug addict. Low moans escaped both their throats, a testimony to how much they were enjoying this first kiss.

Inuyasha sure was warm and he was one hell of a kisser.

Something rang across Kagome's mind as she felt a rough hand inch higher to her breasts. That ringing turned into a full chorus of bells that stiffened her entire body.

_Wait just a freakin minute, _Kagome's mind thought, though sluggishly since she was still being kissed so thoroughly. _W-Who…t-this is…_

Kagome's eyes widened in horror as she finally regained some semblance of awareness. Inuyasha was still attacking her lips hungrily, licking and nibbling away happily.

_INUYASHA! _

With a small scream, Kagome pushed Inuyasha away, disentangling her arms from his neck. As Inuyasha stumbled back, a shocked look passing over his dazed features, Kagome slapped his right cheek with her free hand furiously.

The sound seemed so loud in the almost pitch-black greenhouse. Kagome brought her fingers to her mouth, touching the warm and bruised lips. Humiliation and fury crashed against her, the waves burying the dizzying want she had felt earlier. Tears sprang to Kagome's mortified brown eyes as she glared at Inuyasha who was regaining his balance, placing a hand on his offended cheek.

"What the hell – " Inuyasha chocked out in indignation, his sore cheek stinging. He raised his amber eyes to Kagome, who was trembling in her anger.

"Fuck, what was that for, Kagome!"

Kagome narrowed her tearful eyes. She wasn't sure why she was crying. Maybe because Inuyasha – her hated, loathed and resented archenemy that has tormented her ever since she was little – had just kissed her and she had just obviously kissed him back! Oh, it was so shameful!

"I should be the one to ask you that." Her voice shook with rage and she just wanted to slap, punch, stomp and stab the golden-eyed hanyou in front of her. "Why did you just kiss me?" Kagome demanded, her voice faltering softly.

Inuyasha gave her a perplexed look. "I thought you wanted me to kiss you," he said surely to her. Sadly, it wasn't the right answer.

"WHAT? Are you delusional? In case you haven't forgotten, we're enemies, Inuyasha, and even if we had a temporary truce, I still hate your disgusting guts!" Kagome wiped at her eyes and if looks could kill, Inuyasha would have died ten times by now. He stared at her blankly for a while.

Inuyasha's hand fell from his cheek. "Oh, so when you said to Sango that you were attracted to me and wanted to jump me, you were lying?" Inuyasha asked skeptically. He sure was a slow one.

An enraged gasp escaped from Kagome and she covered her mouth. Her expression clearly spoke scandalized. "Y-You heard that!" Kagome shrieked, disbelief and utter embarrassment drowning her now. Oh why couldn't the floor just open up and swallow her?

The hanyou nodded. "Yeah. I did." He didn't even have the grace to look guilty at eavesdropping in on a private conversation.

_Men, _Kagome thought crossly. But, of course, she couldn't admit to Inuyasha that she hadn't been lying when she told Sango her secret.

"I…I…yeah, I was lying," Kagome quickly fibbed, averting her eyes away. She really should learn how to lie properly. It seemed that lying was a main necessity to human life, even if you didn't want to do it.

Inuyasha cocked his head, confused. He sure was taking all of this better than she could have imagined. Still, Kagome had never dreamed of a scene like this.

Kagome fiddled with her thumbs, a sure sign that she was nervous. Inuyasha noted this but just remained quiet. Her lips were nicely swollen from his kisses and pride surged in him, knowing he did that.

_She's probably never been kissed like that, _Inuyasha thought, his mind wandering from the girl's stumbling explanation.

Kagome was stammering, "So yeah, I, um, wasn't telling Sango the t-truth…I am, er, SO not attracted to you." She was lying through her teeth, of course. But that was the only way to save face. She licked her tingling lips nervously, and even in the dim light, saw his eyes darken with desire.

She automatically backed away. She loved his kiss, but would rather go to hell than admit that. After all, they are enemies.

Inuyasha saw the wariness spark in Kagome's eyes and let out a sigh. He wanted nothing more than to ravish her again and probably take her right then and there. But that would be harassment, especially if she didn't want to.

But somehow, despite her stuttered protests, Kagome seemed to want it. Maybe she was just shy. Inuyasha snorted at the thought.

Still, he decided to push her a little.

"Why did you lie to Sango that you're attracted to me in the first place?" Inuyasha asked, watching her face intently. _Damned lovely…_

Kagome's eyebrows furrowed. Damn, she hadn't expected him to ask that. She was attracted to him, but she was trying to make him believe she wasn't. Now, if Kagome really wasn't, then why lie to Sango that she was?

Kagome had no answer.

A long, very tense silence developed, in which a wide, knowing smile blossomed on his handsome face.

Kagome wanted to stomp her foot in frustration. _Bugger! _Though she wasn't British, it was a proper curse for the moment.

And then, totally like a guardian angel, Sesshoumaru appeared, quite suddenly, behind Inuyasha. His long white-silvery hair flowed down over his back and his amber eyes shimmered in the darkness.

"Boo."

Inuyasha and Kagome jumped, startled. Inuyasha, even with his stellar hearing, didn't even hear his older brother entering the greenhouse or the door opening. Just like a ghost…

Sesshoumaru arched an eyebrow at their pale faces. "I'm not a monster, you know. I look far from one." Then he turned to Kagome and nodded. "Kagome-chan, you're supposed to be leaving already."

The brightest, most thankful look spread on her face and she could barely suppress her relief. "Oh god, thank you, Sesshy-chan! Thank you!"

In her respite, she leaned up to him and kissed his smooth cheek – much to Inuyasha's annoyance – before she rushed outside the greenhouse then went inside the mansion.

Inuyasha scowled at his brother, crossing his arms over his chest.

The older brother's eyebrows lifted. "What?"

X-

"Did you have fun with Inuyasha, dear?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.

Mrs. Yoshihiro beamed.

But Kagome ignored them, grabbed her shoulder bag from the chair, and then went outside, dying to get out of within a ten-mile radius from Inuyasha.

Both mothers blinked at each other. "What was all that about?"

X-

_Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. RING! _

"_Hi, this is Sango and if it isn't obvious yet, I'm not here so kindly leave a message and I'll return the call as soon as I can. Your welcome!" _

Kagome made a disgusted sound and slammed the receiver down angrily. Where was Sango when you needed her?

_She's probably out with Miroku! Urgh. Tonight has been a disaster! _

She covered her face with her hands; cheeks burning as the incident effortlessly entered her mind again…for the thousandth time that hour alone.

Kagome's lips tingled at the memory and she groaned. Why won't it go away! If she could just erase that damn memory, she'd be peachy right now.

But…she had to admit – very, very reluctantly – it was as good as she imagined it to be. Better even. Way better. Kagome wasn't exactly that inexperienced when it came to kissing. It's not like she didn't have boyfriends before. But none of them, to her memory, was as wonderful as Inuyasha's had been.

_And that's precisely why I have to stop this! _

Kagome jumped from her bed and went into the adjoined bathroom. Though she lived in a shrine, they weren't that poor. Once inside and room lighted, she immediately brushed her teeth thoroughly again. Actually, the first thing Kagome did when they arrived home was to race to her bathroom and brush the taste of Inuyasha from her mouth. Though it did strange – and way too wonderful to be wholesome – things to Kagome's system – and imagination – it was too dangerous.

What would people think when they found out she was…was harboring shameless desires for her archenemy? They'd be shocked and horrified.

_And it seems Inuyasha feels the same way! If that kiss didn't give it away, something more south sure did! _That pesky voice was back in her head again! Kagome thought it had disappeared but it seemed that she was wrong.

It had come back to haunt her.

When Kagome felt that her gums couldn't take anymore, she left the bathroom after turning it off. The phone – with her own line, of course, because Souta loved to listen to her private calls – was lying on her bed, amidst the coiled and creased blankets strewn messily around.

She crawled on her bed and reached the phone, pressing the speed number for Sango again. "I hope she's already home or I'll scream if I get her answering machine again," Kagome muttered impatiently.

But as before, it went on ringing and ringing. Kagome was really past patience now. But she was also desperate. She was so confused and needed someone – preferably her best friend – to talk to.

So when Kagome got the answering machine again, she unloaded her problem as much as she dared.

And that wasn't plenty.

"Sango, I, um, something happened," she whispered softly to the receiver, knowing that if she spoke loud, her voice would carry down to the living room and to the ears of her best friend's parents. God knows it's as quiet as a monastery in their home.

"Um, please call as quickly as you can, since, er, I think your vision came true…only I think I'd favor death over this…it's a catastrophe so please, please, _please _call back as soon, okay!"

Kagome put down the phone and groaned, burying her face in her hands. "I am in SUCH deep trouble!"

-X-

If it were up to Kagome, she wouldn't have gone to school the following day.

Actually, she wouldn't have left her house at all, period.

But her mother wouldn't hear of it and practically pushed her daughter out of the house. There, Kagome figured she'd just skip school that day; she was that desperate. Then, choosing a perfectly crummy time for Mrs. Higurashi's mother instincts to show themselves, decided to drive her daughter to school herself, ensuring that Kagome wouldn't get away.

_This_, Kagome thought, _was the end. _Okay, maybe she was being a tad melodramatic, but it was an understatement that Kagome was more than reluctant to see Kagome, so soon after that unforgettable scene last night.

She'd had dreams – not particularly unpleasant ones, but so surprising in quality and detail that she'd been shocked. She knew she was an imaginative girl, but last night's dreams, really! – and had slept fitfully, fearing what would happen at school tomorrow.

Would Inuyasha ignore everything that had happened? (Kagome hoped but was unlikely to happen)

Would he openly talk about it, with thousand of snoopy ears listening?

Kagome didn't know which one was worse, due to different reasons.

And to top it all off, Sango hadn't called back. That girl must have had too much fun with Miroku last night. It would have eased her stress more if Sango had offered a few words of wisdom and comfort, after the screaming and shocked profanities, of course.

Besides, having long ago acknowledged that she had purely physical – honestly! – feelings for Inuyasha, the thing Kagome was most afraid of was her reaction.

Maybe…Inuyasha would want more…and persist…and perhaps, quite unlikely, of course, want a purely physical relationship with her…then what if…what if…she'd agree!

Kagome violently shook her head, cursing herself for even entertaining such a stupid, stupid, stupid thought!

She breathed out a strained sigh, hoisting her backpack higher on her shoulders, keeping her head lowered. Kagome didn't want to be recognized by Inuyasha today, wanting to avoid him at ALL COST, and though she'd steered clear of Inuyasha before, she was quite sure that he'd be looking for her; Kagome took special care to look as inconspicuous as possible.

Her hair was down, rather than its almost usual ponytail and for the first time, Kagome was glad their school had its uniform policy so everyone looked nice and the same; she also stayed away from the school's hotspots.

Kagome tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, looking around the crowd surreptitiously, hoping not to see silvery-white strands of hair or two adorable dog ears.

"Hey, Kagome, what are you doing?"

The obnoxious voice asked from directly behind her and Kagome froze just as her heartbeat increased dangerously.

Of course, the voice could just be an awful trick of her head.

A sharp claw carefully tapped her shoulder as the obnoxious voice spoke again, "Are you listening to me, wench, or have you gone deaf overnight?"

Her heart skipped a beat, but irritation gradually made her limbs mobile once more. As much as Kagome dreaded this, she still couldn't help but feel annoyance for the infuriating hanyou.

Her shoulders stiffened and Kagome turned around, glaring. "No. And why are you here?"

Inuyasha's eyebrow arched. "I go to school here. Whatever." Suddenly, in one of those rare moments in history, a serious look came over Inuyasha's face. "Listen; about last night…we need to talk..."

Kagome winced. Damn, she had hoped he'd forgotten. She pinned a bright smile on her face. "Hey, trust me, we have absolutely nothing to talk about. So, I still have class, so I'll be going now!" She turned around, ready to bolt, when a big hand gently but firmly circled her wrist.

A white jolt of _something _sizzled between them, starting from where their skin made contact, increasing in pressure and scorching as it spread outward, heightening each of their senses.

Inuyasha quickly pulled his hand away, clutching it with his other one, a look of shock on his face. He'd had all kinds of far-flung sexual exploits, but none of them had been this powerful, this obvious and by the mere touching of hands!

Kagome was equally, if not more, surprised. Being the good girl, she's been wholesome all this time even after having boyfriends, until in thought recently these past few weeks. And just last night…Kagome's lips tingled with memory, and she cast it furiously away. That thing that had just passed still cursed through her, like little hissing fires that would ignite at the smallest nudge.

Inuyasha leaned forward, towering over the petite girl. "You felt that too, right?" His voice was earnest and his eyes were intensely peering at her. Kagome blinked furiously, trying helplessly not to fall into the amber spell.

Kagome took a step back, the hand that Inuyasha had touched pressed securely to her chest. "N-No. What on earth are you talking about?" She inwardly flinched at her not-so-steady voice.

People were walking past them, only giving them minimal curious glances. In their heads was: _typical everyday occurrence. Without it, the day would seem unusual. _

Inuyasha rolled his eyes at the girl's stubbornness. He took another step towards her, and she took another step back.

"As I said, there's nothing!" Kagome firmly insisted, eyes darting sideways, looking for an escape. Oh, if Sango would only show up, then at least she'd be safe this time!

Then a swinging motion caught her eye and she looked at it through the corner of her eyes. It was the girl's bathroom. An idea sparked in her head. Inuyasha couldn't go inside the girl's bathroom; that would be totally embarrassing and a one-way ticket to detention.

"Uh…actually Inuyasha," Kagome quickly said, clearing her throat. The hanyou looked at her expectantly. Kagome slowly inched away. "I…just…need…to…" then she spoke in a rush, dashing for it, "go to the girl's bathroom!"

Before Inuyasha could react, Kagome sprinted to the girl's bathroom, closing the door securely behind her. It was a clean, medium-sized, nicely-scented, tile bathroom.

Inuyasha growled as he glared at the closed door. He brought up his fist and was about to pound on the door in his frustration, when a shadow fell over him and a severe voice spoke, "Mr. Inuyasha, what are you doing?"

Inuyasha whipped around and saw Mrs. Yoko, the strictest teacher in school, notorious for handing out more detentions than any other teacher combined in their school's history.

"Mrs. Yoko," Inuyasha said, trying his charming grin. "I was just waiting for my girlfriend to come out."

Mrs. Yoko arched a straight eyebrow, clearly disbelieving. "Mr. Yoshihiro, I just saw Ms. Kikyou by her locker. If you're trying to pull something, I suggest you abandon it now." Her eyes narrowed threateningly. "Now, get to class before I chance my mind about punishing you."

Inuyasha resisted the urge to scowl at her. That would just be foolish. He gave one last look at the girl's bathroom before very grudgingly walking away, his broad shoulders slightly slumped.

When Inuyasha was out of her vision, Mrs. Yoko moved to walk away when the door opened, and a black head peeked out.

The teacher glanced at the girl. "Ms. Higurashi!" _This was the girl Inuyasha was frolicking around with! _Like most teachers in any school, they were all privy to juicy rumors and gossiped with themselves. Inuyasha and Kagome's long-standing, all-out feud is a constant source of conversation in the teacher's lounge. And now, it seemed that they would have more to talk about over coffee and doughnuts.

Kagome started and turned, seeing Mrs. Yoko. "Oh! Good morning, sensei. I'm SO glad to see you! Thank you for shooing Inuyasha away! Who knows how long I would have stayed in the girl's bathroom if you didn't come by and let him leave!" She bowed gratefully at the teacher, who happened to be her favorite, no matter how much of a disciplinarian she was.

Once more, Kagome bowed, before walking away and leaving Mrs. Yoko to blink in surprise.

X-

Kagome was not happy.

In fact, she was downright miserable.

Her renewed vow of avoiding Inuyasha after he cornered her out in the hallway earlier crumpled to itsy bitsy pieces when she walked into her first class.

She had completely forgotten they almost had the same classes together, as well as first period English.

She was sitting stiffly on her seat, only a few desks in front of Inuyasha. She could feel a pair of eyes – amber, to be sure – boring a hole at the back of her head, making the hair on Kagome's neck stand on end.

In the middle of Mr. Ohara's discussion about Shakespearean poetry, a piece of tiny folded paper sailed above heads and landed squarely on Kagome's desk. She glared at the paper, willing it to self-combust. She knew who it was from.

A minute past, then another, and another.

Kagome's hands itched. No, she will not succumb to temptation. She was Higurashi Kagome, with will-power extraordinaire. Not some simpering, pathetic, sniveling girl eager to melt at amber eyes turned her direction.

But before she knew it, Kagome had the paper in her hands and was unfolding it, while waves of misery and shame crashed over her. Whatever happened to strong and willful Kagome?

_Hey, wench, you look good today. Meet me later during lunch at the cafeteria. I'm not one to talk, action is more my game. This is your lucky chance, so don't blow it. _

Frustration welled up in Kagome as she balled her hands, crumpling the paper in the process. Why that arrogant bastard…

She made up her mind. There was no WAY she was meeting with him.

X-

It was dark and hot. Sweat pooled at her temples and one slid down the side of her face as her hands fumbled and slipped. Her breathing was shallow and quick, and her body was so tense and tight.

A growl escaped from her throat, swallowing quickly.

God, it was so hot and tight.

Finally, Kagome grasped it, encircling around the end and yanking eagerly down, licking her lips in anticipation.

Suddenly, light flooded the tiny room Kagome was in. The janitor's closet. She gave a sigh of relief as she leaned against a wall, wiping her forehead with the back of her hand. Who knew the janitor's closet would be so hot?

Kagome wasn't particularly fond with dark and enclosed spaces, but she had no choice. She closed her eyes, trying to focus her mind. If she didn't, then she'd yield to her slight claustrophobia. Mops and brooms were cramped inside and they nudged against Kagome, reminding her of how small the room was.

Her breathing quickened as a seed of panic planted itself deeply in her heart.

Dammit, she hated small spaces…and whose fault was this, anyway!

Her stomach grumbled, reminding her that she was very hungry. She hasn't eaten lunch yet, knowing what awaited her in the cafeteria. The thing there wasn't who but a what!

Her head lolled back, eyes clenched shut. She vaguely wondered where Sango was. Her best friend didn't show up for their morning classes, nor had Kagome seen her anywhere. What a perfect moment for Sango to choose to skip school. If only she had as well.

Then, startling Kagome immensely, the door was forcefully opened and a tall, lithe figure quickly stepped inside, fitting his powerful frame in the cramped space. The door closed.

Kagome stared up at Inuyasha's face, eyes wide and mouth slightly apart. How had he known she was there?

Inuyasha spoke, "Stupid Hobo saw you entering here. Lucky for me."

The small closet seemed even tinier now with Inuyasha inside it. His large frame dwarfed everything, and Kagome slowly felt the hysteria rising and she clamped furiously down on it. But there was so little room left!

He noticed her quick breathing and slightly dilated eyes, and assumingly thought he was the cause of it. Inuyasha leaned down so their faces were level.

"Now, you have to listen."

He glanced at her mouth, saw her pink tongue dart out to lick at her lips.

Without warning, Inuyasha pressed his mouth to hers, kissing her hungrily as his hands came to rest on either side of her head. He felt her trembling and deepened it further, sweeping his tongue in her mouth.

Kagome, before realizing it, kissed him back, just like last night. Her desire, mixed with her slight hysteria about enclosed spaces, caused her to attack his mouth with as much fervor as his.

His hands slid down, one hand cupping her breast, the other one caressing her hip through the material of her skirt.

Light exploded behind Kagome's eyes, followed closely by sensation. It zapped her strength while simultaneously giving it back.

But her reason was still there, partly eclipsed but still partly functioning. And it was screaming at her to stop. But Kagome paid no heed to it, until a shiver of fear tingled up her spine as Inuyasha hands slipped underneath her blouse, calloused palms on smooth skin.

It wasn't just the diminutive space that alarmed her, but how fast things were going. She was supposed to avoid him at all cost, right?

Kagome made a weak sound of protest, trying to push Inuyasha away.

In his inflamed state, Inuyasha was more sensitive to the tiniest movements. He pulled back, feeling small hands struggling against his chest.

Both were breathing raggedly, staring at one another in the dim light provided by the light bulb hanging overhead. Kagome was incredibly flushed and her lips were swollen from his hot kisses. Her eyes were wide and she took in deep, quick breaths. Her hands were pressed on the wall, shaking her head as if to clear it.

Inuyasha was a bit worried. Kagome looked really panicked.

After a few moments, the fog cleared from Kagome's brain as she calmed down somewhat, organizing her thoughts again. But she was still a bit hazy from the kissing, which should have _never _happened by the way.

"No," she sighed, "I can't do this. Inuyasha, this is wrong!"

Anger flashed in Inuyasha's eyes, swirling still with desire. "And why not? I know you feel as…as…much desire as I do! Don't deny it! I know, Kagome."

This was getting old, fast.

"Think about it," Kagome continued to insist, her voice tinged with desperation, "we're enemies Inuyasha! We can't stand each other longer than five minutes! We grew up hating each other! Everybody is used to us fighting and spewing vile curses!" She took in a steadying breath, trying to relax or else her hysteria would come back.

There was a tense pause. Then, "Oh, so you're just worried about what people would think?" There was an odd tone in his voice and his face was carefully blank but Kagome could all but see the wheels in his head turning.

_What is he up to? _"Yes, I am. I don't want to be called a slut, to be judged by people. What would they think of me when we get together? And just for a moment of pleasure, nonetheless!" Kagome shook her head. "No, definitely not happening!"

Inuyasha was looking at her strangely. "I see. So it's important what people think of you?"

This was getting nowhere. She expelled a frustrated sigh. "Haven't we established that already? Yes, it is! And I know what people think of you is important for you too, Inuyasha."

"It isn't," he said flatly. "Why should it? People don't like half-breeds and they only tolerate me as long as possible. Why do you think I only have Miroku as a friend? Girls want me because it makes them look good." He said this in a tightly resigned voice, accepting it all.

Despite herself, Kagome's eyes softened. It must be hard to be something not quite respected in the world. But she still kept herself guarded; who knew, maybe this was his ploy.

Silence ensued. Kagome fidgeted restlessly, balancing her weight from foot to foot as Inuyasha seemed lost in his thoughts. She kept her mind away from the confining space.

"So, then let's not tell anyone."

Kagome jumped when Inuyasha spoke, eyes wide. Then her brows furrowed in bewilderment. "What?"

Inuyasha shrugged, grinning somewhat, enough to show one of his fangs. "If you care so much about other people's thoughts of you, let's keep this, us, a secret. We'll just meet in secret and keep everyone oblivious. That way, we'll both be satisfied. We can fool around with people's thoughts of you as an angel still intact."

Kagome gaped at him, speechless. She really was. She had never thought he'd suggest something like that!

"B-B-But I s-swore not to do it until I'm married!" Kagome finally sputtered, staring at him in outright disbelief.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "That's old-school, Kagome. You think your husband would want an inexperienced blushing maiden? Think of this as training." He arched an eyebrow. "And didn't you swear not to kiss me as well?"

She couldn't find any words to say to that. Her mind was rushing to find an excuse, but her heart was beating wildly at the offer. Now that she thought about it, Inuyasha's proposal was practical. She'd have what she wanted – physically, of course! – and people won't even know about it then judge her for it. Besides, this would mean that the more time Kagome spent with Inuyasha, the faster she'd lose her interest. Reality wasn't always as good as fantasy. Still, it was a devious thing to do.

"I can't. I'd be betraying my parents trust, Sango's trust," Kagome tried one more time.

"You know, you're losing. Just surrender now in grace than be humiliated later," Inuyasha told her casually. "Besides, your parents would be overjoyed to find out we hooked up, mine as well. They'd never punish you for going out with me. And Sango, she'd just have to accept it. She did go out with Miroku, didn't she? And, besides, they'd never found out if we don't tell them." He shrugged and crossed his shoulders. His eyes and manner were confident now, and Kagome felt she was losing this battle indeed.

She bit her lower lip, thinking it over. But she was also surprised she was even contemplating such an idea. It just proved she wanted him that badly.

She was grasping for straws here. "It'd be hard! People would get suspicious and what about Kikyou?" she demanded, thinking of her cousin.

"Please, don't tell me you care for that girl's feelings," Inuyasha snorted. "And concerning other people, we'd just have to be really, really careful." A feral grin broke out on his face. "Don't worry, I'm very, very good with sneaking." He trailed a clawed hand down her smooth cheek and she nervously licked her lips.

He bent down so their faces were mere inches apart. "Come on, Kagome, you've got nothing to lose and everything to gain. Fun, experience, memories, distractions. You'd like it, I swear. And if you're still not entirely sure, we won't do it until you're ready." His eyes gazed into hers, casting its spell on her.

Her heart was speeding irregularly and her mind was blinking on and off. His proximity was intoxicating and his warm breath against her lips was turning her limbs and reason into goo.

Then again, she did want this. Kagome needed the pounding desire surging in her veins, that relentless craving as old as time itself. Besides, if she said 'no' now, Inuyasha wouldn't leave her alone. He'd pursue her openly, and expose her deepest passions.

It was risky, she knew. Terribly risky. But as she searched his handsome features, those beautiful eyes, the sensual lips, soft bangs grazing his forehead, Kagome realized that maybe this was the right way. To learn, she had to make mistakes.

She lifted her eyes and squarely met his. She took a deep breath and said, "Fine. You win. But you won't pressure me, or else." Kagome's eyes narrowed dangerously.

A smirk formed on his face as he closed the space between their lips. "I told you you'd cave in."

X-

Let the charade begin!

Thank you SO much for your reviews! I love them! They're the inspiration that keeps my fingers glued on the keyboard. Flamers, be kind and don't review! I don't like it when people say they hate me because I stopped at a particular moment. I have a life too, you know. And thanks to those who understand that I'm not a slave to my fanfics, and I'm writing this because I love it, at my own pace!


	5. behind backs

**Teach Me Heartache **

**Chapter 5: behind backs**

Standard disclaimers apply.

A/N: Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, THANK YOU! Oh my god! I can't believe how amazing you guys are! Over a hundred reviews already :jumps in joy: This is an honor I'd never thought would happen to me. Man, this is great. BTW, I have a few things to say. 1. Kagome's parents aren't divorced yet. 2. I haven't really written anything really rated R before, so please bear with me. And 3. Please keep on reviewing! I'd love to reach the 200 mark.

So, read on.

X-

_A large group of people were crowded around something, murmuring and shaking their heads. Sango pushed forward, trying to get to the middle of the circle, curious to know what the fuss was about. _

_There was a cop, kneeling beside a bloody body. Sango stopped, staring down at the corpse in sadness. _

"_Poor girl, she was run over by a truck," the cop murmured sadly, shaking his head at the unfortunate loss. "Some people just are cruel." _

_It was dark, and there was too much blood on the body for Sango to see it clearly. Her heart was hammering wildly, her head throbbing and a sick feeling was rising in the pit of her stomach. Slowly, she leaned closer to the body, eyes wide with apprehension and fear. _

"_I wouldn't be doing that, girlie," the cop warned but Sango ignored him. _

_The dead girl's face was half covered in blood and Sango tentatively turned the face upwards and she wailed, recognizing the face. _

"_Nonononononono…" _

_Kagome! _

X-

Sango gasped, eyes snapping open, breathing labored and drenched in sweat.

Beside her, Miroku stirred slightly.

She placed a hand on her damp forehead, trying to calm her racing heart. What an awful nightmare! She took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, not wanting to wake Miroku up. He slept like a baby.

But wait. What was the dream about? Sango really hated this. Whenever she had a nightmare, she wouldn't be able to remember the details only until a few hours or days later, but stuck with the awful feeling of dread in her mouth the dream left her.

_Dammit! _Sango strained to remember. The only thing she was sure of that it involved Kagome somehow. Of course, Sango had been very skeptical when she learned of her…_talent _since it was too ridiculous and Sango still didn't fully believe in it. After all, her nightmares could be the result of stress and fatigue.

She shifted and faced Miroku, who looked incredibly angelic in his sleep. He was half-covered in shadows, chest rising and falling evenly. A lock of dark hair tumbled across his forehead and he had an endearing smile on his face.

The torrent outside had eased into a gentle shower, the sound calming and somewhat melodic.

As she was studying him, a feeling of guilt swept through her. No doubt, Kagome must be worried about her by now since she didn't show up for school today (Miroku was absent too) and would certainly let her have it when they meet. But it had been so impromptu, their entire-day date, and so fun. Besides, Sango knew they didn't have anything important to do at school that day and had been more lax at breaking a few school rules ever since Miroku became her boyfriend.

A giggle escaped her lips softly. _Miroku, my boyfriend. Who would've thought? _

It also had been unplanned for her to stay the night at his apartment. She was curious. After all, Miroku was the only one she knew who lived in an apartment, all by himself with no parents. She promised herself to ask him about that someday. Still, even if they did end up sharing a bed (after much persuasion from Miroku) they didn't do anything other than snuggle comfortably. Sango trusted him.

The nightmare was fading from her mind, soothed by the becoming picture Miroku made, and soon she was falling asleep again, the same sweet smile on her face as Miroku's.

X-

The next day, Kagome wondered if she should play hard to get lest Inuyasha thought she was too easy. Then again, she already agreed to his proposition, so didn't that make her easy?

_Whatever, _Kagome thought and she exited the girl's bathroom with her head held high, walking like the composed, sophisticated and brave woman she was.

Suddenly, a big hand grasped her wrist firmly and brought her spinning around. She stumbled slightly and saw Inuyasha standing there, holding her hand nonchalantly and smirking.

Kagome tried to pull her hand away. "What are you doing, stupid?" she hissed angrily. "People might see us!"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Yeah right. The hall is so crowded with students at seven fifteen in the morning," he agreed mockingly, sarcasm dripping from his voice. "Look around, Kagome; we're practically the only ones here!"

She glared at him. "It still doesn't mean you can hold my hand. And while we're on the subject, why _are_ you holding my hand?"

He just shrugged and let go. Kagome continued to glare at him, both her hands safely curled around her book bag.

Suddenly, they found themselves shrouded in an awkward silence.

They were both pretty early. Usually, both of them would at least show up ten minutes before the bell rang. But today, they were practically the first few students in school and the hallway they were in was disconcertingly empty.

"Boy, this is uncomfortable," Inuyasha said out loud, staring intently at Kagome. She lowered her eyes. His gaze was a little too bright to handle today.

To Kagome's sudden alarm, Inuyasha took a step forward. She looked up. "Um…hehe…you know, about yesterday…" Kagome mumbled nervously, not really knowing what to say. Inuyasha was going to kiss her, of course, and though her lips tingled at the knowledge, it made her stomach queasy. Kagome didn't exactly know what troubled her. No one was around. Even the teachers were still in their offices, preparing for the day. And the students wouldn't probably start arriving until a few minutes later.

She swallowed nervously, licking her dry lips. Inuyasha followed the action. The tension between them turned into something more passionate, more heated and definitely more dangerous.

Inuyasha leaned closer and his warm breath caressed her lips. Her eyes widened.

"Don't chicken out on me, Higurashi. The first day hasn't even begun yet," he murmured a bit haughtily.

Kagome's eyes flashed. She hated being called a coward. Steeling her reserve, she grasped the sides of his face and glared, book bag falling to the ground. "I'm not," she whispered, before pulling his face down to hers.

Their lips crushed, and the desire exploded. Inuyasha automatically encircled Kagome, deepening the kiss. His tongue traced her lower lip, fingers stroking her back encouragingly. Kagome hesitated before opening her mouth and his tongue swept in, tangling deliciously with hers. Kagome gasped in surprise. Her past boyfriends hadn't kissed her quite like this.

Inuyasha unceremoniously pushed Kagome against the lockers, though the impact wasn't so rough. His hands tangled in her hair, angling her head even higher to further deepen the kiss. Kagome was learning quick and responded just as fervently, hands sliding around his neck. Their lips slanted against the other, tongues battling for domination and Kagome arched upwards, suddenly caught in a thoughtless sweep of need. Their need for air was momentarily forgotten.

He was enjoying this immensely. Kagome kissed innocently, but there was something about the way she did it that seemed seductive. Inuyasha could feel the pressure in his pants rising and he gave a soft groan when Kagome unconsciously bit his lower lip.

_Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. _

Both were too immersed in the kiss to notice the footsteps rapidly approaching them, echoing in the empty hall.

His hands roamed and cupped her breasts through the material of her blouse, making Kagome gasp against his mouth. Inuyasha found he quite liked the sound.

_Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. _

Inuyasha's reddened ears perked at the sound, catching it at last.

Distracted, he pulled away and looked up, eyes glazed over with desire as Kagome tried to catch her breath.

_Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. _

"Shit, someone's coming," Inuyasha cursed, furious at the interruption. He quickly pulled away from Kagome, feeling a quick stab of manly pride at seeing her so…ruffled in a good way. Her breathing was labored, her hair somewhat mussed and her lips lusciously swollen from his kisses. Inuyasha licked her lips, deciding that she tasted sweet.

The footsteps belonged to a lower-grade teacher, hurrying to her office. She gave the two teens curious looks – Kagome seemed a tad too flushed – as she passed them by and immediately disappeared around a corner.

Kagome only vaguely noticed the passing teacher. She was touching her lips, warm and gently bruised. Her heart was beating insanely and her mind was whirling with a hundred, no, a thousand questions, starting with, _Whoa! What was that? _But she couldn't quite speak yet. Even the greenhouse kiss seemed nowhere as passionate as this one. Of course, Inuyasha would obviously know how to kiss, judging by the long, long list of his past paramours.

Still, Kagome felt rather overwhelmed. She hadn't known she could kiss like that, and the desire still swirled around her, though she tried to contain it.

"It was a good start, doncha think?" Inuyasha asked, grinning cheekily. He wanted to ravage the girl right here and then, but remembering how stuffy she could get when pushed, decided to postpone that plan for later. Maybe with a nice, comfy bed next time…

Kagome straightened and raked a hand through her dark hair. "I guess," she agreed a bit grudgingly. Inuyasha could kiss, but he was still public enemy number one for her. Even sharing private, passionate kisses – and probably more later on – with him didn't mean they could be friends. Besides, as far as Kagome knew, friends don't even kiss.

_Neither do enemies, _Kagome reminded herself wryly. She glimpsed her book bag on the floor and bent to pick it up.

Another silence fell over them. Usually, when the two would meet and talk to each other, it'd always hold insults and curses. They've never encountered a moment where they were forced to make some sort of conversation and they weren't mad at the other, thus having no reasons to deliver some verbal abuse. Maybe they really were better off with actions than words. Who knew, they might start arguing.

It would seem extremely strange. One moment they were engaged in a heated lip-lock and the next, they'd be yelling vile epithets. Both were fidgeting on their feet, wanting to kiss again but hesitant since anyone could intrude in on them and find out their less than a day old secret.

There was another intruder. And if Kagome and Inuyasha had been kissing, that intruder would have been stupefied.

"Kagome-chan!" Sango greeted cheerfully, coming up to them quietly. Miroku was mysteriously not by her side.

She gave Inuyasha a weird look and noticed Kagome's reddened cheeks.

"Have you two been fighting again?" Sango demanded, plucking her hands on her hips. Ever since Miroku became her boyfriend about a month and two weeks ago (Kagome was still trying to get over it) she'd been a lot nicer to Inuyasha then, though she still doesn't like him that much.

Inuyasha just shrugged. Kagome was actually unsure of what to say to that one. She wasn't mad at him at the moment and vice versa.

But Sango didn't even let them answer. "Well, if you have been, then stop it. You'll probably get in trouble again." She glanced at both of them, a confused look on her face. "You two are awfully quiet." Pause. "And early."

"I thought that the school would still be Higurashi-virus free if I came early," Inuyasha smiled widely, "I guess I was wrong."

Kagome bristled, though she knew he was only putting on an act in case Sango suspects something. But really! His voice was one of those voices which sounded perpetually obnoxious and smug, and thus, even if what he said was the sweetest, most genuine compliment, it'd still seem conceited.

"Even if I hate to agree with anything this mutt-head says," she secretly snickered at the sudden annoyed twitch of his adorable ears, "I was thinking the same thing, only he's the deadly, incurable virus."

Sango shook her head, but secretly, she was relieved. It would have been too weird if Kagome and Inuyasha spent five minutes with each other and not fight. A bad, bad omen and enough to freak her. That was their permanent, steadfast roles to everyone – enemies before, enemies now, and enemies forever.

Inuyasha left the two girls alone – after a biting comment about how Kagome was the most infuriating girl alive – and Kagome quickly sighed, wiping at her lips.

"You okay?"

Kagome smiled faintly. "Yeah." Then a devilish look crossed her face as the girls walked towards their first class. "So, how was your date with Miroku yesterday? For one whole day too!"

Sango looked surprised, guilty, and then finally blushed. "How did you know? I mean, date? What date?"

The other girl rolled her eyes and linked arms with her best friend. "Please, I'm not stupid. We always hang out together so of course I noticed you weren't in school yesterday, as well as Miroku. So, spill girl, or I'll just keep on bugging you until you crack."

Sango brushed back an errant brunette lock that had escaped her long ponytail, eyes twinkling. "Oh, it was so fun! Wait till you hear what we did yesterday! Talk about romantic!"

"Yeah, and you just had to spend the night with him," Kagome grinned and said matter-of-factly. "But then again, your answering machine was so amusing I didn't even notice no one was picking up."

A sheepish look appeared on Sango's face. "Sorry. It rained all night late last night, remember? And his car was suddenly broken and we had no money for cab. Besides, I just slept over. We did nothing except sleep…though that was after I raided his fridge." They giggled.

They arrived at their classroom, which was empty, and went to their seats and gossiped some more.

Kagome opened her mouth to automatically tell Sango about her secret, checked herself and shut up. She was so used to telling Sango everything that she almost told about the bargain, which, however Kagome saw it through golden light, still sounded sluttish. (Word or not?)

"What? What were you going to say?" Sango angled her head, expectantly waiting for the reply.

She hesitated. "Uh, nothing, actually. Talkative reflex, you know." Kagome gave a fake laugh. _How totally lame! Ugh! _

Sango gave her a funny look but shrugged. "Oh. So, have any juicy secrets you haven't told me yet?"

Kagome chocked on her tongue (How does that happen!). "Huh! N-No! Nothing! Totally nothing, Sango!"

"Kagome, chill." An amused – though slightly suspicious – expression was on Sango's face. "It was just a question. I know we don't have secrets from each other. So really, relax."

But Kagome couldn't. She wanted to tell Sango about the bargain but couldn't. Not just because they agreed for it to be secret, but also since she wasn't exactly sure how Sango would accept it. And now she was supposed to lie and sneak around.

Kagome wasn't fine. She felt terrible!

X-

By recess, Kagome was half sure that the Insanity Bargain – as she dubbed it. And the Insanity Bargain was important enough to be capitalized – was wrong and should be terminated right away.

Now, if she could only find Inuyasha and convince him.

She was passing an empty and unused classroom (it was an old art classroom but nobody uses it anymore for unknown reasons) when suddenly, the door opened and a hand grabbed her (for the second time that morning alone!) and slipped her hurriedly inside.

"What the – "

Before Kagome could finish, she was shoved against the wall rather rudely and Inuyasha's mouth slanted against her, effectively silencing her protests. During her surprise, she had dropped her book bag.

Kagome's eyes widened but she quickly softened, opening her mouth for Inuyasha's questing tongue. Her hands gripped his broad shoulders, pulling him closer, fingers digging through the black material of his uniform. Her resolve was quickly forgotten, lost in the heated magic of Inuyasha's mouth and hands. Speaking of his hands, they were slipping beneath her school blouse, big hands searing her soft skin.

She squirmed and purred against his lips. This noise had a strange effect on Inuyasha. This made him kiss her even harder, hands rising until they were beneath the swell of her breasts, sending a thrill up her spine.

A few seconds later, they broke the kiss, surfacing for much needed air. They were panting heavily and wrapped in a daze of desire caused by much too active teen hormones.

"Inuyasha…I…" Her breath hitched when he suddenly pulled at her collar sideways, revealing most of her right shoulder. He then suddenly did something she never thought he would do.

Inuyasha licked at the curve of her neck and suddenly bit into it gently. Kagome winced at the slight sting and gasped. _I'm being claimed! _Kagome thought wildly, though excitement was still cursing through her. Inuyasha's body felt very big and very, very warm pressing against her softer one.

He pulled back and glanced down at his lovebite, smirking proudly at himself.

Kagome gaped up at him, still a bit shocked. What if someone saw the mark!

He leaned down and kissed her thoroughly once more, though this one was much quicker. He moved his head so his lips were skimming against her sensitive earlobes – to this, Kagome shivered – and whispered in a low voice, "Now you can't back out of our agreement, wench."

And after that, he was gone. Seriously. Before Kagome could blink, Inuyasha had let her go and slipped back out into the hall.

Kagome brought a shaky hand to her exposed shoulder, touching the tender lovebite. The two-canine mark wasn't deep enough to bleed, but definitely was deep enough to leave a reddish mark. Her breathing was still irregular, though in the process of slowing down. Her head was spinning, her hormones raging and fantasies going over the scale.

Of course, Kagome was a bit peeved that he had stolen three kisses from her already. _Next time_, Kagome vowed to herself as she steadied her composure, _it'll be my turn to pull one over Inuyasha. And it'll be something he won't easily forget! _

X-

Shorter than usual, I know, but I want to take this time to thank my beautiful reviewers. So, if you're penname or name shows up below, THANK YOU FOR YOUR SUPPORT: **aurora16 (you're my very FIRST reviewer :hugs:) Akiraton First Love, Kagome M.K, Heart Breaker #5, nightwarp, JohnnyDlover, exyvixen, Laura-chan, cords, ish, iLvsimplepln2, electriblue109, INUYASHAANIMEFAN1391, Plastic Perfection, Sad Fairy 999, raven wings xx (hey, I love your reviews! ) Opheila, goldish demon, WhisperingMoonDreams, sesshomarumyhero, scoolbleh, NightMiko, tracey mathus, PreciousRin, alex, purpleangel, PryoMidnightVamp, Sin.Of.Angels, xXlovablekdXx, KamalaKali, Savannah Griffin, kitsunefoxchild, mogawachutu, lyn, jacky, shan, ann, crazyFORvampires (ME TOO!), Shinobi-chan, silver-angel-sakura, Chat-chan, someone, MM, personish, xxXDarkSlayerXxx, Devilssaint, sakura-no-hana-hoshi, Inuyashaskiss, Egyptian Kiss, HanyouNozoumi, animeLCgrl, darkHanyoUlover, Enchanted-Princess, anonymous, Tarzan, ('.'), Owari Nai Yumes, ANINAGFREAK, Brent, kogas-angel, none, Seiyuki Narimaru, Rachel Leigh, Frost, kitty (:GLOMPS: 100th reviewer:SNIFFS:), silentslayer, Melissa, inu-luv922, kat-woman-585, flaca, tracey mathus, MBC, smokie, asylum100, bbeleana, Hoshi-chan1, and Naomi.**

Whew. That was so long I'll never do that until the end of this story (which will probably years later!) And I missed a reviewer, then sorry. And if you've read my story and liked it (I still find this hard to believe, you know) then it's probably your fault for not reviewing. Joking.


	6. revenge is best served steamy hot

**Teach Me Heartache **

**Chapter 6: revenge is best served steamy hot**

Standard disclaimers apply.

A/N::sobs: You guys are the BEST! Oh, to have such beautiful reviewers as you makes me a very, very happy authoress!

1. Kouga is going to show up – along with other characters – later in the story. You guys have to wait.

2. AND, I can't have Kagome and Inuyasha going all the way right now because that'd ruin some of the sexual anticipation, ne? Let them suffer, first, Inu-kun more than Kagome.

X-

Inuyasha has never known anyone who could be so damn sexy and desirable one moment and infuriating the next.

But, then again, the world was lucky there was only one Higurashi Kagome. Imagine a world where there was actually someone else who was exactly like the wench, just as annoying, know-it-all and goddamn gorgeous.

School was out and Kagome had just obviously ran for her life when Inuyasha was coming near her. Really. How could she kiss him with such burning abandon and sprint away from the person she's kissing just as fast. Granted, they were – are – enemies, it was still weird.

And definitely aggravating.

Inuyasha wanted to kiss Kagome again. Actually, wanted to more than kiss her but hell, he couldn't very well pressure her, could he? Kagome would probably stop everything the moment he crossed the boundaries. But oh how much the white-haired hanyou wanted to cross those maiden-like lines.

_Truthfully,_ Inuyasha mused with a frown on his face as he watched the dust trail Kagome left behind, _I've never wanted anyone like this. Especially from someone I can hardly tolerate! _It actually freaked Inuyasha out. A lot. Especially when this colossal need fully exposed itself when he'd first touched those damn soft lips in the greenhouse the other night. He couldn't resist. Moonlight definitely suited Kagome.

Still, it was a shocking kick in the ass.

"Hey man, what's with the face?" Miroku asked grinningly, coming to stand by his best friend.

Inuyasha lifted a shoulder in a shrug. "What face? It's the face I usually have," he said sarcastically, walking forward towards his car. Miroku followed, rolling his eyes.

"You know what I meant." The purple-eyed boy gestured vaguely with his hands. "You look, I dunno, constipated or something."

Inuyasha scowled. "I don't. I was just thinking of some…things."

"Oh? Would these 'things' perhaps – though I'm only guessing here – pertain to girls?"

"Shut up. You don't know a thing. Just because you have a girlfriend."

Miroku smirked. "You're just jealous since I've found someone who loves me and takes care of me." Then with a raunchy wink, added, "Very, very well, in fact."

Inuyasha chuckled. "You're sick, Miroku. Still, Sango?" He arched an eyebrow.

"What? She's a beautiful girl! And sweet, kind, funny – a bit headstrong, I might admit. Weird too – helpful, caring – "

Inuyasha made a face. "Urgh. You're becoming sappy, Miroku. It's disgusting! You're not getting any, are you?"

"I am too!" Miroku huffed indignantly.

"Sure," the other boy said though it was quite obvious he didn't believe it. They reached Inuyasha's car, a sleek, gleaming red sports car. Other students were milling about and the parking lot was just a chorus of teen noises.

Miroku leaned a hip against the car. Inuyasha growled, glaring at his action but Miroku ignored him. "So, who were you thinking about with that constipated look earlier? It must be Kikyou, I suspect?"

Kikyou. The name sent a shiver of horror up Inuyasha's spine. The girl was beautiful, no doubt about it, but she seemed...just like an empty shell inside. Nothing but makeup, boys, makeup and boys in her mind. Not to mention she was the nastiest, most backstabbing, shallow bitch Inuyasha has ever met. Kikyou, despite being a first cousin, was the person Kagome hated the most after him.

_Not to self: break up with Kikyou. Soon! _

Then…

_Not because of Kagome! _Inuyasha thought hastily, eyebrows slanting down. _Definitely not! Just because…Kikyou is such a bitch. _

"See, you're making the face again," Miroku pointed out, jabbing his index finger against Inuyasha's cheek. The said boy's eyebrows twitched in irritation and Miroku wisely dropped his hand.

Inuyasha pulled out his car keys from out of his pants pockets. "Whatever. Besides, it's none of your business. And what are you doing here anyway? Shouldn't you be," a sneer, "cuddling with Sango somewhere?"

Instead of getting irked, as Inuyasha hoped, Miroku just smiled patiently. "Of course I will, a bit later," he replied in a happy voice, "I'm just going to stick around to see how you handle this."

"This? What this?"

A mischievous grin crossed Miroku's handsome features as he pointed at something behind Inuyasha's back. He looked over his shoulder and groaned.

There, only a few feet away, stood a very furious Kikyou, hands on hips and one carefully plucked eyebrow raised.

"Fuck," Inuyasha cursed under his breath.

X-

"God, what a day!" Kagome sighed, plopping face-first on her bed, the mattress shuddering a little at the added weight.

She pressed her face firmly into the blankets, inhaling deeply and letting it out in a muffled scream. It was a bit extreme but after it was out, Kagome felt decidedly better. Her day had been tiring…in more ways than one.

First, there was the fact that she had to lie to Sango, something she'd never done before. Sure, there were little white lies along the way but never this big and this important.

Second, school had been a pain. Loads of homework and essays and written reports to be submitted in a matter of a few days. Kagome used to like school, but since they were now in the second semester, school was getting more and more demanding.

Finally, and the most stressful of all, there was that thing with Inuyasha. Sure, she turns into a puddle of warm goo whenever those lips preyed against hers or those hands wandered to sensitive places and made her feel oh-so-good, but considering whose lips and hands were making her feel those sensations, it wasn't actually all fun and games.

Of course Kagome didn't trust Inuyasha. She was constantly in suspicion that he would do something she wouldn't like or force her into a compromising situation and can't escape. They were first, after all, nemesis.

Kagome rolled onto her back so she was facing the ceiling, face scrunched in a thoughtful expression. _If I were to be REALLY honest with myself, and I mean REALLY, REALLY honest, I think I won't be able to resist those kisses…I'd probably even miss them! God knows you must be insane not to seek kisses and caresses like those! _

Something which scared Kagome more than anything. She really could just stop it all but she feared that it was too late. It was probably too late and Inuyasha would just pester her.

Kagome never knew how angsty her life could be.

So if she couldn't break it off, she might just as well make the best of it.

_Like revenge…_

An evil smile curved her lips as her eyes sparkled with torturous ideas. Oh yes, revenge indeed. Kagome had noticed that Inuyasha would sneak up on her and pin her in empty classrooms whenever he pleased and wouldn't even let her get a chance to mimic his actions.

But tomorrow would be different. No way was she going to be the submissive one in this twisted game.

_Fine, _Kagome thought resolutely as the grin widened, _if he wants to play dirty, then I'll play dirty. With the revenge in my mind, he probably won't come out of it alive! _

X-

For the entire morning, Inuyasha didn't get any chance to be alone with Kagome. Since they had mostly the same classes, they saw each other though the dark-haired girl was clearly ignoring him. This peeved Inuyasha a lot, making him even less participative in classes than usual. He'd been kicked out of three different classes for throwing notes or attempting to talk to Kagome.

Normally, the only words the two would exchange are curses but now Inuyasha wanted to talk to Kagome so they could plan for their little secret rendezvous.

By lunch, Inuyasha was seething. Last night he'd had the most incredible, erotic dream and had wanted to relieve some tension from his body. Not to mention the fact that Kikyou had gone ballistic yesterday when he said they should break up. She'd even scratched his right cheek with her sharp fingernails (talons, really) and had slapped him countless of times. If he wasn't such a gentleman (right) Inuyasha would have fought back, but he was so he just blocked her fists.

Definitely needed to unwind some.

And a quick tryst with Kagome would do just that. How was he supposed to calm down if he couldn't even talk to the girl for a few minutes?

His narrowed golden eyes scanned the busy cafeteria, mouth turned down in a scowl. Since demons healed fast and since Inuyasha was only half, the scratches on his cheek hadn't fully healed yet but left thin, pinkish streaks.

Inuyasha spotted the back of Sango's head and walked towards her, face unconsciously set in a feral expression.

Sango was sitting with some of her friends but Kagome wasn't one of them.

Their table quieted down when Inuyasha stood behind them, that dark look on his handsome face. The other girls giggled nervously and finger combed their hair.

Sango looked confusedly around the table, not having noticed Inuyasha behind her. "Hey, why the sudden silence? Is there something on my face or what?"

"Ah, behind you, Sango-san," one of the girls timidly said. They were quite intimidated by Inuyasha.

Curiously, Sango looked over her shoulder and her face fell at the sight of Inuyasha. "Oh, it's you," she said in a voice that clearly meant she wasn't overjoyed at the sight of him. "What do you want, Inuyasha?"

"Listen, I'm not in the mood for anything, Sango," Inuyasha warned ominously. "I just want to know where Higurashi is."

At this, Sango's eyebrows went up. Way up.

"No way! Why do you want to see her anyway? So you can hurt her feelings again? Forget it," Sango flatly refused, turning to look back at her tablemates. "Besides, she wouldn't want to see you anyway."

A muscle spasmed on Inuyasha's forehead. He really wasn't in a good mood. In fact, Inuyasha was downright cranky that day. And you could see it in his expression too.

But Sango wasn't the least bit fazed. She had her nose stuck in the air, unwilling to divulge the secret of her best friend's location.

A very menacing silence fell over that particular table and spread its tentacles to the other nearby tables until the cafeteria was half-quiet.

Sango rolled her eyes. "Yoshihiro, stop hovering over me, will you? It's destroying our appetites," she curtly ordered him, twirling her fork with the gooey, saucy spaghetti that seemed it had already been barfed out. _Actually, I think the food itself has destroyed our appetites, _Sango thought distractedly, face pinching in a look of aversion.

The muscle spasmed again and Inuyasha's eyes sparked with furious impatience. A low growl sounded from his throat and he looked truly mad, the kind of anger only seen when he fought with Kagome.

In fear, a redheaded girl on the table suddenly blurted, "Kagome's in the art room!"

Without another word or another scowl, Inuyasha turned on his heel and left the cafeteria, dashing towards, obviously, the art room.

Sango glared at the redhead, face slack with shock. "Ayumi! How could you betray Kagome like that!"

Ayumi lowered her head in shame. "I'm sorry. I…I couldn't take the tension anymore! He _scared _the hell out of me, Sango!"

"Great. Just great," Sango muttered angrily. "We'll probably find two corpses in the art room and guess who will have to clean after them!"

X-

_Stupid wench, _Inuyasha thought as he quickly made his way to the art room, glad he didn't bump into anyone since mostly everyone was in the cafeteria and the hallway leading to his destination was blissfully empty.

Why Inuyasha was angry exactly, he couldn't even answer himself. The closest bet was that he was just sexually frustrated and only Kagome could relieve him of that – a fact which Inuyasha has accepted but still was bothered by greatly.

Since when did Kagome become the only woman who could gratify him? The thought of trysting with Kikyou once more made him want to gag. Beautiful or not, she was one person who had suddenly dropped to his Least Favorite Person list.

And strangely, Kagome had climbed a few paces.

This certainly was a freaky world he lived in.

Just because Kagome kissed like…like…oh hell, didn't make her a better person.

Inuyasha finally reached the art room, staring blankly at the closed door for a few moments, a frown marring his striking features.

A shadow appeared behind the thick, unclear glass window in the middle of the door. A slender and petite silhouette.

Someone – obviously Kagome – opened the door from inside only slightly and a soft voice beckoned, "Inuyasha, just the person I wanted to see. Come in."

A shiver tickled Inuyasha's spine, the sultry voice washing over him warmly. It certainly didn't sound like Kagome. The sweet voice was replaced by a very smooth, silky one. Inuyasha swallowed, unsure of what to find inside.

He slipped into the room, closing the door behind him and locking it instinctively.

His eyes swept around the small room, surprised that Kagome wasn't by the doorway. He finally found her, leaning against the blackboard.

At the sight of her, Inuyasha's mouth dried and he licked his lips in anticipation.

Kagome's back was pressed to the blackboard, head inclined sideways. Her right leg was lifted and bent at the knee, the foot against the wall so her short green skirt slid sideways, showing ample, creamy thighs. Her hands were curled against the hem of her white blouse, lifting it up a little to show the barest hint of her flat stomach. Her collar was loosened as well, to give a tempting peek at what was hidden underneath. Kagome's eyes were half-lidded and they burned hotly into his own, lush lips parted somewhat, one corner lifted in what looked like a devilish _and _alluring smile.

Inuyasha openly gaped at Kagome's 'come hither' position.

God! Was this Higurashi Kagome? The girl he practically blackmailed into kissing him? If she was the same person, then what was with the position and all?

Kagome must have lost her mind! (Not that Inuyasha was complaining!)

A familiar, growing heat cursed through Inuyasha's body, mostly centering in his most sensitive area. His growing erection pressed insistently against the zipper of his fly. Just looking at her stole his breath away, leaving him breathing a bit raggedly even without taste or touch.

"Inuyasha, what are you doing over there? Come here…" the way she said the two last words, lips moving slowly, sweetly, sent an involuntary shudder of pleasure through Inuyasha.

Without hesitation, Inuyasha's legs moved forward by its own accord (oh damn, his legs were forming a will of his own!) _Holy shit! How the hell is she doing this to me? _

Kagome moved forward as well, meeting him halfway. Her hands lifted and placed them gently on his shoulders, twining his arms around his neck. Kagome tiptoed up and pressed their lips close together, so close that their breath mingled but not touching. She gently blew against his lips, eyes still half-lidded. Inuyasha's eyes closed slightly as well and his tongue impulsively darted out to lick at her lips.

But Kagome playfully pulled away, simultaneously pressing her body closer, nearly grinding into him. Her hips swayed a little, face flushing a bit at the friction which sent sensation careening both into them. Inuyasha stiffened at the pleasure and took a deep, calming breath. His mind was buzzing loudly, devoid of thought, gaze hazy and pants were incredibly tight. Surely Kagome could feel how her mere presence was affection him since their bodies were pressed so closely together.

What Inuyasha didn't know was that Kagome was also affected. More affected than she had anticipated when she was planning last night. The sight of his lustful eyes boring into hers, chest heaving and the evidence of his desire pressing persistently against her belly did strange things to her body, creating a traitorous dampness in her crotch.

But she will pull through this.

"Ka…Kagome, what are you…doing?" Inuyasha gasped as one of Kagome's hands slid down his chest, the warmth burning through the fabric of his school jacket, slowing down when she reached his lower abdomen. _Just…Just a bit lower…_

His hands, taking a life of their own since Inuyasha couldn't think straight at the moment when that damn soft, slender hand started to caress his lower abdomen – so, so close – wandered to her sides, slipping beneath her shirt. Then he paused. He wasn't gone enough to actually go without her permission, remembering some important parts of their agreement. Kagome bit her lower lip, eyes closing briefly before opening again. The temptation was overwhelming. The feel of Inuyasha's big, calloused hands on her smooth skin sent her pulse jumping and every hormone in her body screaming 'Yes! Yes!'

The slightest bit of a nod was all Inuyasha needed. His hands meandered upwards, until his fingertips felt the lacy cups of her bra. An agonizing second later, his hands were cupping the rosy fullness (A/N: that's from one of those historical romance novels I love to read!) then expertly palming it.

Kagome sucked in a sharp breath and clenched her eyes closed, savoring the intense thrill that weakened her spine. Soft moans of pleasure spoke from her lips, leaning her head back a little.

The action reminded Inuyasha that their lips weren't doing anything. He leaned in and captured her lips, crushing their mouths together in a wildly arousing kiss that slammed in both their spines, weakening them together. He slanted his lips against hers over and over again, skillfully opening her mouth to slide in his tongue inside hers, sliding over her top teeth before tangling against hers. Their breathing got harsher and harsher as their reason slowly flew out the reason. Inuyasha pushed Kagome against the wall, never letting go of her mouth and his hands kneading her breasts, grazing her nipples over the lacy fabric of her bra. Kagome was keeping busy as well; one hand tangled in Inuyasha's mane of silvery-white hair and pushing the heel of her other hand against his lower abdomen.

Luckily Inuyasha had locked the door beforehand or somebody would have probably come barging in one them.

They were lost in the sensations careening through them.

But amidst the flaring white-hot passion, that annoying, pestering voice of reason started whispering in Kagome's lust-filled mind.

_Psst…psst…Kagome! Kagome! Higurashi! _

Their tongues battled fiercely for dominance, grinding their bodies closer together, swaying and hipping.

_Hey girl! What in the world do you think you're doing! _

Her hands dipped lower, fingertips teasing on the impressive bugle in his pants.

_WHAA! STOP RIGHT NOW! STOP! Have focus, Higurashi! They're only kisses and touches! Remember your plan! Your dignity! _

A frown marred Kagome's forehead and her hands paused. The voice kept on berating her internally, effectively clearing the carnal fog in her head.

_Oh…huh? Plan…plan…plan for…revenge, wasn't it? To…oooooh, he kisses so well! Eep! H-His hands! Ahh! _

They pulled apart for a quick oxygen fix, both panting heavily before Inuyasha pressed his mouth on her neck, nipping softly and licking the abused skin. Kagome's head lolled back, giving him more access to her smooth neck.

_Dammit, Kagome! Think! Remember and don't you get CARRID AWAY! _

The internal scream startled Kagome so much that she pushed Inuyasha away, eyes wide and dazed, chest near to bursting and her heartbeat racing so fast.

Inuyasha stumbled a bit, staring wildly at Kagome. All he could utter out was…"Huh?"

Kagome's face reddened some more in embarrassment. Now that Inuyasha was no longer drugging her with his kisses and those hands, she could now think with a semblance of sanity. She pushed her mussed hair away from her face, combing it with her fingers. She tried to calm down her quick gasps and madly fluttering heart.

Inuyasha automatically took a step near her, wanting more of her sweet lips and soft, soft skin. Desire pulsed in him and he had never wanted anybody as much as Kagome before. And he didn't care if they were in the art room just as long as he could have her.

"Come here," he ordered hoarsely, eyes flaming brightly.

Kagome finally regained fully her senses though her body still trembled at what had happened. Despite the screaming consent of her hormone-controlled body, Kagome shook her head and took in a shaky breath. "N-No Inuyasha." She gave him a defiant look and raised her chin.

Inuyasha stared at her as if she had lost her mind. No way was she leaving him _this_ unsatisfied! Hell! Cold showers couldn't bring down his condition.

"What do you mean 'no'?"

Kagome rolled her eyes and flipped her hair over her shoulder, looking completely unfazed despite her knees wobbling. Her not so steady hands straightened her skirt and blouse, tugging at her loose collar.

She gave him a serious look, "Don't you understand plain Japanese? 'No' means 'no,' Inuyasha. Look it up in the dictionary if you have the time."

"What…what the hell is going on here!" Inuyasha demanded, getting frustrated in more ways than one. Shit. She really doesn't mean what she does…

As if reading her mind, Kagome gave a withering smile. "Yes. I didn't like it that yesterday you kept on playing with me as if I'd do your bidding anytime you want!" She flicked an imaginary lint off of her blouse. "I just wanted to show you that _I _can use you too and leave you so, so frustrated."

Seeing his shocked expression, Kagome took the opportunity to leave. As she passed him, she pressed a quick kiss, tongue darting out to lick at his cheek, smirked at the hitch in his throat then exited the room. After all, when Inuyasha finally understood her words, he'd definitely flip out.

Now, all Kagome had to do was avoid Inuyasha for the rest of the day and make sure dozens of people surrounded her at all time.

Still, she was very, very pleased with herself. Sure, she'd almost lost control and gave in but had quickly gotten hold of herself. And she'd also taken a few, drugging kisses (among other things) from him and at his expense – although her legs wanted to go back and finish what she started.

But no. She had to be strong.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha was still having the most painful hard-on in his life.

While he could nurse his bruised ego later (and definitely scream at the wench) he couldn't wait until later for release. Inuyasha only wished someone else (preferably Kagome) would help him with it.

_Cold shower time. Gotta go to the guy's locker room! _

X-

**TBC…**

Awful, I know. Pardon my procrastination and bad writing. I have a terrible cold and since I do feel guilty, I just had to add a chapter. I hope you guys aren't disappointed. I'd hate to do that when I'm SO NOT disappointed with your reviews.

I love y'all so much! 'Till the next update! (Hopefully soon.)


	7. bizarro world?

**Teach Me Heartache **

**Chapter 7: bizarro world? **

Standard disclaimers apply.

X-

Surprisingly, Inuyasha wasn't that furious.

Yes, he was angry, but he wasn't chop-her-head-off mad. To an extent, Inuyasha even saw her point. But that didn't mean he had to be happy by it. Kagome had just effectively set her boundaries and it frustrated him that he couldn't just go ahead and get what he wants.

So that's why he was sulking the next day.

Half the day had past him by in a blur, having no classes with Kagome until after lunch. He knew she expected him to blow up yesterday and hunt her down, but Inuyasha wasn't that stupid. Even if he doesn't have straight A's like Kagome, he was still fairly clever.

Inuyasha decide to change his tactics instead. Since Kagome wasn't too keen on his straightforward, I-want-it-NOW methods which mainly consisted of trapping her in an unused room and seduce her until she gives in, Inuyasha should take on a new approach.

Now, what was the fastest way getting what Inuyasha wanted so, so badly?

Make Kagome fall in love with him, of course. It's a known fact (well, most of the time) that girls are in their most trusting state when they're in love with a guy and the guy seems to love her back. It might seem bad, cruel even, but Inuyasha had no other choice. Well, he could wait but the half-demon has never been that patient, especially if the stakes were so high and the prize was too uncertain. They didn't actually agree to make love in the end, just that they were going to _make out _secretly.

But Inuyasha knew making a girl like Kagome care for him enough would be difficult. Even near impossible, seeing as the girl still hated despite the fact that they were making out behind everybody's oblivious backs. Really, where is the logic in that? What kind of girl would want to touch the lips or any other part of the guy she hates?

Which brings Inuyasha to the conclusion that maybe Kagome doesn't hate him as much as she lets everybody else believes. It was a shallow hope but Inuyasha felt that really, Kagome can't hate him that bad when before, in the deepest recesses of their minds, so, so long ago in history, they were once friends.

And if Kagome doesn't loathe him as much as she acts it, then maybe there was hope yet. It shouldn't be too hard, now would it? All he had to do was examine Kagome closely, see what she likes and dislikes and have him pretend to like what she likes (unless it was too girly or strange) then to dislike all she likes. And if she found something undesirable in him – at this, Inuyasha scoffed silently – then he'd have to change it so they were desirable.

Changing himself didn't seem so bad if the cause was so worthy.

But Inuyasha wanted results so he should act quickly and successfully.

Still, is having Kagome worth it? To have those endlessly long legs wrapped around his waist, her slender naked body writhing beneath him truly worth it?

Yes, Inuyasha answered. I'm that desperate.

And he should really look into why he himself suddenly wanted to touch Kagome, be around her so badly but Inuyasha shrugged it away, reasoning he didn't have time.

Besides, it wasn't as if he was going to fall in love with her. He was going to pretend, of course, but not really. Inuyasha was a man who prided in his ability to walk away from any kind of woman and not regret or be hurt.

Inuyasha grinned, feeling satisfied with his initial planning. He could always develop it later, after school.

A loud piercing shrill signaled the end of class.

Students stood up immediately, packing books into their bags and noisily leaving their classrooms.

As Inuyasha left the room, a funny thought entered his mind. _Huh, this stupid math class finally has some damn use. _

X-

"Stop fussing, will you?" Sango scolded, an annoyed lilt in her voice as she glared at Kagome.

Kagome twirled a silky lock of raven hair around her finger, eyes peering around nervously. Her foot tapped noisily on the cafeteria floor, her other fingers drumming restlessly on the table.

Sango frowned. "Kagome, you've been twitching since this morning and either you've developed a case of twitchiness, if there is such a thing, or something's bothering you." A concerned look appeared on her face. "So spill."

The other girl let out a low sigh and stopped all of her unnecessary movements, unwinding the lock from her finger and clasped her hands on top of the table.

She pinned a fake smile on her face. "See, I've stopped fussing."

The taller girl rolled her eyes and stabbed the goop-like contents on her plate. She didn't know what kind of food it was and frankly, Sango was reluctant to know what the ingredients were.

"Is this supposed to be food?" Sango grumbled, placing her fork down in disgust. "If I didn't know better, the school's purposely trying to poison us."

This time, Kagome's smile was bit more genuine as she took out her packed lunch, the worry in her mind pushed back for a little while.

"That's why I make my own lunch." She dug into the brown paper bag and took out a wrapped sandwich. She removed the top portion and took an exaggerated inhale of the aroma. "Hmmmmm, Turkey sandwich, it smells so delicious…"

Sango gave Kagome an affronted glare, staring enviously at the sandwich in her best friend's hands.

Kagome gave a teasing grin as she took a rather large bite. She chewed it carefully, taking her sweet time, placing a look of intense pleasure on her face as she did. Actually, the sandwich was really delicious. And the look of total envy on Sango's face was making the sandwich even more delectable.

"Kagome!" Sango whined, looking away. "Stop it! You're so evil!"

"Hah, that should teach you a lesson the next time you don't bring your own lunch," Kagome said with a smug smirk.

X-

On the other side of the cafeteria, Inuyasha was standing frozen on his spot. His eyes were bugged out and wide, mouth gaping in shock.

Miroku nudged Inuyasha, arching an eyebrow questioningly. "Hey, what's up?"

Inuyasha was staring across the cafeteria at where Kagome sat with her friend. She was laughing but that wasn't what held most of Inuyasha's interest. He had seen the way she ate that sandwich and damn, it was an incredible turn-on. Did Kagome do anything that wasn't arousing? Even far away, Inuyasha had seen it clearly with his demon-enhanced eyesight.

"Inuyasha, I definitely think you're going crazy," Miroku commented seriously, casting a curious look over at the tall half-demon. "You've been so out of it lately, you know."

As usual, Inuyasha ignored the dark-haired boy. He was still looking intently at Kagome, his mind a whirlwind of thoughts that didn't really register in his brain.

"Hey Miroku, let's sit with your girlfriend today," Inuyasha abruptly said.

Miroku's eyebrows went way up. "What? This is the first time you've volunteered to sit at Sango's table, seeing as Kagome, your mortal enemy, is there too." This time, a genuine look of concern showed on his handsome face. "Are you sure you're not taking drugs, Inu?"

Inuyasha gave Miroku a dirty look before striding confidently forward, his lunch in one hand with Miroku trailing behind him, fingering the collar of his school shirt nervously. And he had reasons to be anxious.

Inuyasha…Kagome…in one table, close to each other.

Though they haven't fought this week, which was strange in itself, fact was, they were still going to fight when the other was in a strangling distance.

They reached the table, Inuyasha standing behind an oblivious Kagome. Sango looked at him, surprise on her face, then her gaze looked pass him and pinned it on Miroku, who shrugged uncertainly at his girlfriend, pointed at Inuyasha then made a circling motion by his temple.

"Kagome," Sango called hesitantly, nodding at the hanyou's direction.

Bemused, Kagome angled her neck sideways, giving a little 'eep' when her eyes fell on the tall, muscular frame behind her.

Inuyasha grinned wolfishly at Kagome's priceless, deer-caught-in-headlights expression. "Scoot over, will you?"

He slid into the seat beside Kagome, ignoring everyone's obvious disbelief. As if caught in a very naughty act, Kagome blushed and inched her chair a bit sideways, so Inuyasha could sit down.

This heightened the disbelief Sango and Miroku were feeling right now. This was so surreal. More than surreal…it was downright bizarre.

"Aren't you sitting down, Miroku?" Inuyasha asked, sounding as if he did this everyday. Eat with them.

Miroku started and obeyed immediately, not really wanting to upset Inuyasha even a little in his obviously unstable state of mind right now. He sat down opposite his gone-off-the-rocker best friend, beside Sango and both then stared at the pair in front of them, dazed but wary looks in their eyes.

Judging by the seriousness in their stares, they probably had the same thoughts.

_Any second now, Inuyasha and Kagome could explode. Any second…5…4…3…2…1……..0? _

But nothing happened. Kagome and Inuyasha just ate their packed lunches, not really looking at each other but sometimes taking a surreptitious peek, which the other didn't realize. But Sango and Miroku saw it, since they were staring at them so hard.

Inuyasha sighed in annoyance. "Miroku, have you suddenly gone gay? Why are you staring?"

Miroku sputtered indignantly at Inuyasha's accusation, too angry to give a coherent reply. Sango placed a comforting hand on Miroku's shoulder than glared at Inuyasha.

"Shut up, Inuyasha. Now tell me, what are you doing here? More importantly, why aren't you two fighting?"

"You're confused, Sango. What do you want me to do? Shut up or answer your question?" Inuyasha decided to be difficult.

"Argh. Just answer my question!"

"But you told me to shut up! How can I reply when you told me to shut up?"

"You're being stupid, Inuyasha! And frustrating! Just answer the damn questions!" Sango snarled, getting more furious at Inuyasha's provocations. The smirk wasn't helping either.

Miroku shot his friend a warning glance. "Cut it out. Don't goad her."

Inuyasha made a face. "She should be just damn clear then."

Sango's face reddened in aggravation. If Kagome wasn't going to explode with Inuyasha beside her, then she surely will.

Finally, Kagome seemed to come to life. "Inuyasha, stop making her angry and just answer the fucking questions," she said in a calm voice, finishing off her sandwich.

Everyone blinked at the vulgar word from her mouth but Kagome ignored them.

"What? I just wanted Miroku to spend time with his girlfriend, is all," he explained with an innocent look. "I felt guilty that he had to eat lunch away from Sango just for me."

Sango and Miroku gave each other incredulous looks, each minute becoming even weirder and weirder. But it still didn't explain Kagome's mystifying behavior, considering the man she loathed more than anyone was inches beside her.

But Sango recognized the stiff way Kagome held her shoulders and the somewhat tense look in Inuyasha's amber eyes and instinctively refrained from asking more questions.

Miroku opened his mouth to argue but Sango silenced him with a soft squeeze on his lap. Her look clearly said, 'We'll gang on them when they're separate. We should be grateful from this fight-reprieve.'

Despite that they were both dying with curiosity, the couple refrained from further inquiries. Their lunch was a bit uncomfortable, obviously, but it wasn't the disaster Miroku and Sango expected it to be.

But something was up between the two enemies. Especially with the furtive looks passing between Inuyasha and Kagome.

X-

Kagome waited by the janitor's closet, the one where they usually at when making out. She was impatiently tapping her foot while she twiddled her thumbs ceaselessly. There was a frown on her eyebrows as well on her mouth. Her mind was buzzing and anxiety was coursing through her.

The school was probably almost empty now, with only a few of those hard-core students and those with detention still in the campus. But Kagome knew Inuyasha was still there.

She had a tough time convincing Sango to go on ahead without of her, especially since the girl was so full of prying questions that Kagome couldn't answer. Half because it was supposed to be a secret and the other half, she honestly didn't know the responds to.

Frankly, Kagome was starting to get fed up with everything. Not even a week yet. But Kagome supposed she should have expected it not to be easy. After all, this was Inuyasha and Inuyasha never made anything easy.

It would be simple, she guessed, to break it off if she didn't want him so damned much. This should concern her, this need, but Kagome was extremely reluctant to dwell on it. She might not like at all what she'll find.

Some might call her a coward; Kagome would dub it being careful.

Footsteps reverberated in the quiet, empty hallway Kagome was in. She stiffened; her fists clenched and she hid them behind her. She saw Inuyasha heading towards her in that usual swagger of his and Kagome was grieved to find herself attracted intensely to him again.

Inuyasha stopped a bit in front of her, a look of shock on her face. It was clearly a sham and Kagome didn't buy it anyway.

She narrowed liquid brown eyes at him. "What the hell were you doing at our table?" she demanded, plucking her hand on her hips.

"Oh. That. As I said, I wanted Miroku to spend time with –"

"Cut the bullshit, Inuyasha, and tell the truth," Kagome interrupted, piercing him with a no-crap glower.

Inuyasha blinked, this time truly surprised. He'd never thought he'd hear the word 'bullshit' come from Kagome's mouth. Sure, she had a bit of a colorful language, but not that colorful, which could only mean that she really was mad at him.

Of course, he couldn't tell the real truth; that he was there so he could start his Operation Love (which really had a bad name but Inuyasha didn't exactly care). Still, that didn't exactly work and maybe he should try something subtler than that.

Now, he had to make a believable lie. One came to him immediately. He was good like that, when it came to fibbing.

"That was payback for what you did yesterday, in the art room," Inuyasha told her, placing a mask of irritation on his face. "That wasn't funny, you know. I had to have the coldest shower ever."

Kagome's face brightened a little. "No, it was funny, actually. Besides, it was meant as a lesson of sorts. I hope you learned from it."

"Yeah, yeah," Inuyasha grumbled, hiding the smile in his voice when she believed him. He was too good in the lie department.

Her face turned serious as she glared at him. "Well, I guess we're even now. I don't want to spend the entire year playing revenge games with you."

Inuyasha gave a curt nod. "Yeah, we're even."

"Hmm, definitely even."

There was a short pause in which Kagome and Inuyasha looked at the floor, at the walls, at the ceiling.

Then, without any warning, they jumped each other, mouths locking together, tongues battling for highest dominance, hands roaming wherever they could reach. Inuyasha groped for the doorknob and opened the door. They stumbled into the dark closet and he kicked the door shut behind them without ever breaking apart.

Even then, Kagome's sane side was still brightly functioning in her mind, ready to tell her to stop whenever things went too far.

X-

Everything was quiet in the Yoshihiro Mansion. Mr. and Mrs. Yoshihiro were out on a date and Sesshoumaru was in some sort of mysterious business meeting.

Inuyasha was left all alone. Well, along with the servants.

He rubbed an irritated hand to his eyes, letting out a long exhale. He was plopped on his wide poster bed, staring glumly at the ceiling.

Phantom kisses ravaged his lips, ghost hands roaming all over his body. He groaned thickly, cursing the day he became attracted to Kagome. She really was a prude, breaking it off when things were getting juicy.

Frowning, Inuyasha resolutely pushed away the memory of Kagome's lips on him and sat up, glaring across the room at the door. It was too silent.

He stood up and padded softly towards his high-tech stereo system, carefully choosing a CD and placing it inside, cranking the volume halfway. If the sound could get any louder, his poor, sensitive hearing would be damaged.

Inuyasha then walked over to his desk, where his laptop was resting. Bobbing his head along with the rampant rock music, he turned on his laptop to check his email. He sat down on the chair, tapping his foot along with the heavy beat of the song the speakers was blaring. He saw a new message from an old friend and his expression brightened. He dragged the cursor and clicked on it, opening the email.

As he read the contents, a wide, devious smile flitted over his face, the beginnings of a brilliant idea toying in his brain.

X-

Thanks to all those nice reviews and no thanks to those reviews who keep on demanding in a very rude way that I update. Um, I think I should put this story in hiatus since I'm going to be very busy these next few weeks with my piano recital, tennis lessons and readying myself for the start of a brand new school year. So, yeah, I think I should put this in a month-long hiatus or something.

Know what, I'm totally sick of those reviews saying that I should update or else they'd stop reading my story. I'm not forcing you to read this and it might not be a flame, but it's just as insulting. So if you can't be patient then I suggest you stop reading. I just can't sprout of chapters daily because I'm only human. A human with a life.

Heh, after that rant, let me say I think this was my first filler chapter, eh? I don't think it did much for the plot but what the heck. I hope you liked!


End file.
